Devious Innocence
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: When satan takes a liking to a tenshi angel , what happens when just a bit of romance sparks.okay, the summary sucks but the story is good, read it!
1. Meeting the devious devil

_Devious Innocence_

**Chapter one: _Meeting the devious devil_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I'm fifteen. Long _silver_ hair (there is a difference between silver and the white people confuse it with)down to my ankles. I have gold eyes, an indigo crescent moon on my forehead, elfin shaped ears. There are two maroon stripes on each of my cheeks, my demonic markings which are also in places I'd rather not mention at the moment. I'm an inu youkai in case you dumb asses out there couldn't realize it. Not to mention I'm five foot ten.

There's this band I'm in, The Void of Soul. It's pretty much rock pushing metal. I'm lead singer and we have a self released album, The Void of Soul (debut album). We're working on getting getting a show case and I'm utterly bored, not to mention annoyed. My brother, Inuyasha, that worthless hanyou, and his friends are so fucking loud.

I'm in my studio and I can still hear their noisy asses. Not to mention all their asses stink like shit, not even my cigarette can over power their foul stench. God, it's so damn quiet, I may as well tune my guitar.

One last interesting thing about me, there's a sweet little nick name people like to call me. Satan. In my fifteen years of living, I've killed twice as many people. That's thirty for you dumb-shits. Of course, it was no one who didn't deserve it. Just some rapists, drug dealers trying to fuck with me and some dirty old men. Every time I killed them, I brought them back with Tenseiga. There is always one question I ask when they're are breathing again.

"...When you went to hell, who greeted you at the door?" The response is always the same; "You". I love that look of fear on their face when they open their eyes. It's priceless, it's one look that makes me go to sleep at night. The memory of the scent of fresh blood, their eyes wide with fear, if I was actually greeting them at the doors of hell, I'm sure the torture would have been unbearable.

For some reason, these thoughts only make my cigarette more enjoyable than before.

At this moment in time, the door to my _private _studio was opened. I find it insatiably rude that people think that just because a door is unlocked, it means they are allowed to grace me with their unwanted presence. My almost bearable day is officially ruined. "Have you ever heard of knocking? That's why the door was closed" I demanded with a long drag of my cigarette.

Some little girl who I do not recognize as the usual imbeciles that hang around my brother comes in and huffs at me. I raise an eyebrow to this female and blow smoke through my nostrils. She makes a face of disgust and proceeds to come near me. "Obviously you are lost. No one is allowed up here with out facing serious consequences. How ever, since you are new to this household, I will give you one warning...Get out" I command with a slight growl of my voice.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I just came to get your guitar." The girl snaps and reaches for what I refer to as my...baby. Her name is Yuzuki and is a navy blue and pearl colored electric guitar. No one but me and the man who sold it to me has ever touched it since it has been in my possession. That rule shall not break now as I see this unknown girl reach for it.

I grab her wrist and yank her away from my Yuzuki. "Hasn't your mother taught you any manners. Never touch what is not yours. _Especially _when it belongs to me. State your name and take this as warning" I growl in her face, knowing she is frightened. "K-Kagome Higurashi" She stutters and drops her hand away from Yuzuki. That will show her some manners hopefully.

"State your business" I snarl before straightening up on my stool to get a new cigarette seeing as my old one burned out ages ago. "I-Inuyasha told me to come get your guitar because he wanted to show us something. He said get yours because one of the strings broke" Kagome murmured.

"Tell him" I pause to give a sick grin, one that someone only sees before they die and after they are brought back. "That tonight he may have a visit from Satan and to keep his little bitches" I pause to glare at this Kagome "Out of my studio. Remind him as well, Tenseiga only works once, we wouldn't want an unfortunate accident in which case he can't be brought back" I grin at the thought of that nuisance out of my life forever.

My father doesn't understand why I'm so 'uptight' about my studio. For starters, it my apartment, which I pay rent on although it is on my fathers property. It is my secluded space away from people, but also where I conduct business. Though I could care less about anyone in this household, I would rather not have to kill them because of what they may have heard. It's a waste of my time and theirs because when I bring them back they cry and beg me to spare them. Innocent lives shouldn't be taken because of their stupidity.

Oh, this girl is talking. "Are you listening to me! Who the hell is Satan, and I'm not a bitch-" I interrupt her. "What are you, eight? Aren't you a little young to be cursing...and wearing a tube top?" I sigh, a hint of annoyance in my tone. I want her to leave. It's almost five and an important client is stopping by. "I'm twelve, and aren't you a little young to be smoking?" She retorts.

I walk away and to my closet. There is a box on the top shelf, Tokijin. I grip the hilt and feel it's powerful aura wash over me. Cracking my neck, I answer Kagome's previous question. "You asked who Satan is. Take a look into my eyes and see how long you live." I challenge. Kagome looks up into my eyes and gasps. I wonder if she sees what other women have said. "Now what do you see?" I ask.

"Death, cruelty, raw...anger. How can you be so inhumane?" Kagome questions. "Simple, I am not human. Now tell me, did you feel that little piece of your innocence die away?" I reply, letting a small purr rumble in my chest. "Y-yes" Kagome nods. "What do you see in other people's eyes?" I smirk as she thinks about it. "Lies, deceit, compassion love, confusion, jealousy" She lists, realization slowly creeps into her eyes.

"So tell me Kagome, who am I?" I smile at her. "Satan" she whispers. "Glad you understand. Surely you have heard my name somewhere. Ask anyone on the street who it is, all they can tell you is the angel with gold eyes" I hum happily. "Satan. I'm here for my appointment" I hear gruff voice from outside. "The door is open" I call. Kagome inches towards it as though I would not sense her.

"Stay. You shall witness Satan" I order. My client, Ryukaze Tokugawa walks in and takes a seat on a spare stool. "So, you got my order?" He bluntly asks. "80 kilo of pure uncut cocaine coming your way. Wait here" I nod as I get up and walk to a different closet to get his supply. I sit back down on my stool with the box of coke on my lap. "Now, do you have 250,000,000 yen for me? Wait, best costumer discount brings it to... 185,000,000 yen." I explain. "C'mon Satan. I'm your best costumer! Cut me some slack" Tokugawa laughs as he slowly reaches for the drugs.

Does he think I'm an idiot? Not to mention, what is up with everyone grabbing my shit like that today? "Keep your hand off me. How much can you pay?" I sneer. "About 1,000 yen" Tokugawa laughs. I stay impassive as I reach into my pocket and grab my gun. This fool really thinks I play. "Tokugawa, get the fuck outta my sight before I kill. And this time I won't bring you back" I growl.

He gets, eying the box and slowly makes his way to the door. Then he stops, seeing Kagome standing by it. "Well hello little girl. Why are you hanging around big old mean Satan. Don't you know he'll kill you?" Tokugawa coos. Kagome backs away, towards me. "Tokugawa. You are trying my patience. Get out now. The girl is none of your concern" I say through gritted teeth. I really hate being defied. If anyone in Japan has learned one valuable lesson, it's not to defy Satan and you can get somewhere in life. One simple rule this man is continuing to break.

"Oh, is this your little girlfriend. She's kinda young don't you think? You trying to get put away for child molest and possession. Satan, you're losing your special touch" Tokugawa clucks his tongue at me. I'm not one to be brash but this man had several warnings, all of which he did not heed. I use my demonic speed and rush forward to grab his throat and hit him over the head with the barrel of my gun.

That finally brought silence to the room because he was finally unconscious. I can finally hear myself think. So, I through his body out the door and seek Kagome out. "Kagome" I call. She comes out of hiding from the behind an amp. "So little girl, what you have just witnessed..." I start but stop so she may say what she thinks. "A-Are you going to kill me?" She whispers. "No. I'm going to employ you" I smile.

Kagome looks up at me as though I'm crazy(which I am). "Employ me?" She repeats. "That is correct. You have just witnessed one of my most dangerous costumers. He has talked to you, thus showing interest in you. Now, I can't have anyone but me killing you. It's less enjoyable for you and me, not to mention there are so many things you have yet to learn" I explain as I grab another cigarette. I realize I do smoke a lot nowadays. I'm going to have to try quitting.

"So, as an employee, do I get payed?" Kagome suggests. "Not yet, you have to be trained first. I can't have you getting hurt. The dormant miko powers in you will have to be trained because from here I can feel how powerful you are. Unfortunately, they are untamed and make my job harder. Tomorrow morning, at ten, an old woman with an eye patch will show up at the Higurashi shrine. Her name is Kaede. She will be training you for about...I'm going to say four months. Depending on how long your powers stay in their dormant state" I shrug.

"So that's it. I witness you knock a guy out and now I work for you? What am I going to be doing anyway?" Kagome crosses her arms. "For now, you will come with me on appointments, stay for my band practice since you will be helping with that and when your training is done, you can handle your own deliveries" I list her jobs, to me they aren't that bad, especially since I just made them up.

"How much will you pay me?" Kagome asks. "Payment comes in different forms when dealing with me. Maybe when you're older I'll explain that better" I coo to her. "I think I have the general idea, thanks" Kagome nods. I sniff the air at her look of discomfort and smell the faint scent of her arousal. "Little girl, you are too young to be thinking such naughty things. I told you I'll explain when you're older." I smirk at her deep blush. "When is your birthday?" I drawl, this is tiring.

"June 22 I turn thirteen. Am I old enough to know then?" Kagome jumps up and now, reminding me of her remaining innocence. "That's next week, I suppose I can tell you. But first, what do you want for your birthday?" I shrug again. "I don't know. Surprise me" Kagome smiles. "Come here" I order. Kagome scurries forward, I can sense her fear of me is already gone. "My real name...Is Sesshomaru. When we are with company, you will address me as Satan-sama. Do not defy me in front of costumers because I'd rather not have you kidnapped and in private you may call me my name" I explain.

"Can I have a nick-name?" Kagome smiles sweetly at me. "Of course...Tenshi-chan will do" I give a small smile. "That is so boring!" She whines. "Well, it suits you better than Devil or something like that" I chuckle. Kagome pouts and sighs. "I have to get back to the house before Inuyasha comes looking for me. Good night Sesshomaru" Kagome waves before retreating.

I grab her wrists and lean down to her face. I give her a quick kiss and murmur "Good night Tenshi-chan". It made her blood boil. I could smell her arousal and see her obvious blush. "Be here tomorrow at twelve, tell Kaede I said you have to be here by that time. Go to bed early and eat a good breakfast" I smile against her lips. "O-okay, I guess I'll be going" Kagome stutters and she stumbles to the door. I chuckle at her embarrassing antics as she leaves before going back to tuning my guitar.

--&--

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I stumbled out of Sesshomaru's studio embarrassed out of my mind. I cannot believe he kissed me! I was so embarrassed not to mention the fact he could smell that what he was doing was turning me on. Oh my God, I will never be able to face him again! My heart is beating so fast that I think I'll faint.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome scurried back into the living room of the main house where Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. "What the hell took you so long?!" He yells in my face. "Eww, have a tic-tac, you have doggy breath" Kagome moves her head back from Inuyasha. "Did you get the guitar. After how long I thought he killed you" Inuyasha sighed after checking his breath.

"No, he didn't even let me touch it" Kagome shook her head as she sat on the couch next to Sango. "So what took so long? You could have come got me and I would have taken it from the bastard" Inuyasha whines. "Well, he did tell me to relay a message. 'Tonight he may have a visit from Satan and to keep his little bitches out of my studio. Remind him as well, Tenseiga only works once, we wouldn't want an unfortunate accident in which case he can't be brought back" Kagome quotes.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should just fix your guitar and let us hear it tomorrow" Miroku suggests. "Keh, that bastard thinks that just because he's Satan he can boss people around. Well I'm going to get that guitar" Inuyasha huffs. "Little brother, the door is locked. If you break in, I don't want there to be an accident where you are accidentally impaled by Tokijin, in the heart. You know my aim has been off lately" Sesshomaru says from the door way.

"Hey lemme use your guitar bastard. You're so selfish" Inuyasha yells. "Inuyasha! It's his guitar, if he doesn't want you to use it then he doesn't have to let you! Get over it and show us tomorrow" Kagome scolds. "Thank you miko, at least two of you in here know correct manners after proper lessons" Sesshomaru nods to Miroku and Kagome.

Sango opened her mouth to object but decided against it. "The slayer has learned some as well. It seems only the halfbreed is of the Neanderthal race." Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at said hanyou who was currently sulking in the corner. "Fuck you" he mumbled before continuing to pout. Sesshomaru proceeded to the couch where Kagome was and lifted her up to sit in her seat and placed her on his lap.

Miroku gave him a look of pure perversion and Sango gave him one of confusion. Kagome simply blushed and looked at her hands. My it was going to be a long night.

**Okay, new story. It's going to be a song fic sorta kinda. But like, this was just an introduction for Sesshomaru. Next chapter will hopefully be better than this one.**


	2. The Void of Soul Never Closes

_Devious Innocence_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Smells like teen spirit by Nirvana or It's Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

**Chapter two: _The Void of Soul Never Closes_**

Beep. Beep. Be-"Crash!" Kagome through her alarm clock at the wall. "Kagome! That better not have been your alarm clock, it's the seventh one this week!" her mother yelled. Kagome sighed and tossed the covers off her head and yawned. It was eight in the morning and she had training with Kaede today.

She dragged her feet across the floor on her way to the bathroom, occasionally stumbling over her own feet. "What;s for breakfast, Ma!" Kagome called down the steps. "What ever you make. I'm going out. I have to bring Souta to soccer practice" Mrs. Higurashi snorted. "Well then..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she turned on the shower. "God, stupid Satan. Making me have to get up this early for some stinking training. Like I wanna be involved in his business."

She turned the water off before changing into a tank top and knee length shorts for training. "What to have, what to have" Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Something healthy. Like scrambled eggs and...toast" Kagome decided.

--&--

Two hours later, the doorbell rang, notifying Kagome that Kaede had come. "Coming!" She called before skipping to the doors. She opened it and saw a small old woman with long gray hair, an eye patch, and traditional miko garbs. "Are ye Kagome?" She asked. "Yes. You must be Kaede-sama" Kagome gave a respectful bow before asking Kaede to come in.

"Would you like some tea, Kaede-sama? Kagome asked as she showed the elderly woman to the living room. "That would be lovely dear" Kaede gave a gracious smile before reaching into her bag for supplies. When Kagome came out with the tray of tea, she almost dropped it. The blinds were closed and candles were lit around the room. There were incense burning and releasing a sweet aroma into the room.

Today we will be working on meditating, making your powers surface enough for you to be aware of them" Kaede explained. Kagome sat on the floor with Kaede and sipped her tea in silence. "Prepare yourself child. Close your eyes and relax. Don't think of anything" Kaede whispered as not to break the atmosphere.

_-Sesshomaru-_

He was tapping his foot, waiting _patiently_(yea right!) for the rest of his band to show up. In other words, Kouga. "That damn wolf is always late." He mutter and searched for his lighter in his pockets. "Yuri, give me your lighter" Sesshomaru demanded. It was 12:01. Everyone was supposed to be there at eleven fifty.

"You a little irritable 'cause Kouga's not here yet?" She cooed. "No, I'm irritable because he's never here on time" Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. "Sorry I'm late Satan-sama" Kagome clad in a white tube top and denim short-shorts along with tennis shoes came through the door. "Explain" Sesshomaru demanded. "Inuyasha stopped me when I was walking in, he kept on insisting he come in here with me but I said I forgot something in here yesterday" Kagome bowed, still at the door.

"Fair enough, come here" Sesshomaru shrugged. Kagome skipped forward to Sesshomaru who was sitting on the floor. "What's in the bag?" Sesshomaru nodded towards the plastic bag in Kagome's hands. "Kaede-sama asked me to give these to you" Kagome beamed as she took out a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Thank you Tenshi-chan" Sesshomaru pecked Kagome on the lips who blushed. "Well, well, well, who's this Sesshomaru? New girlfriend" Yuri questioned as she sat on the floor as well. "Yes. This is Tenshi-can, Yuri." Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Tenshi-chan, are you staying for band practice?" Yuri shook hands with Kagome. "Yea, Satan-sama asked me to come today after training" Kagome smiled. "Oh, would you like a cookie Yuri-chan?" Kagome offered the tray to the older girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Sure Tenshi-chan, what's your real name?" Yuri asked with a mouthful of cookie. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for consent. He gave a curt nod before grabbing a cookie. "Kagome" She smiled at Yuri who was holding back laughter. "That was so cute! You looking to Sesshomaru for approval before telling me your name. It was adorable" Yuri cooed and pinched Kagome's cheeks which were already burning red.

"You're blushing! That's so cute, I could eat you up you look so delicious!" Yuri rubbed her nose against Kagome's. "You sound like my grandmother now!" Kagome laughed as she rubbed her cheeks. "No, she sounds like a lesbian who's girlfriend will be here at any moment" Sesshomaru snorted.

Kagome gave Yuri a look of confusion. "Yup. Listen to the man. He actually knows stuff, as hard as that is to believe. There is a brain underneath all that pretty hair" Yuri smiled and grabbed another cookie. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. "Where are you going Sesshy-chan" Kagome smirked at her new nick name for him. Sesshomaru visibly stiffened at the name but continued up the steps of the studio.

"I'll go follow him." Kagome offered before scrambling to follow Sesshomaru. He opened a door at the end of the hall, which led to his bedroom. "This is your room?" Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of the cherry wood floors with Italian stitched leather chairs in the corners. A bed with black silk sheets and pillows that had steps leading up to it looking extremely romantic with the light of the room dimmed by the see-through blood red curtains.

"Yes. You seem to like it" Sesshomaru smirked. "What are we up here for?" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and continued walking towards the bed with him. "I just wanted some time alone with you. Yuri was becoming a bit overbearing" Sesshomaru smirked as he sat on the bed and pulled Kagome to him.

"Okay" Kagome squeaked. "Stop being so innocent. Although it's cute, it's turning m on and you're too young for that" Sesshomaru complained. "I can't help it when I have a sexy demon pulling me into his lap and kissing me" Kagome twisted in Sesshomaru's lap to face him and stick her tongue out.

Sesshomaru captured her tongue in between his lips and sucked on it. Kagome gasped and slowly relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms. She changed her position so she was straddling his legs. "Am I too innocent now?" Kagome whispered against Sesshomaru's lips. He simply captured her lips with his and forced his tongue into Kagome's mouth. She could feel an aching in between her legs as heat pooled into her stomach, making her grind her hips against Sesshomaru's, hoping to relieve just a bit of the pain.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's shirt off her and raised an eyebrow to her hardened nipples that were clearly exposed. "And I expected you to wear you a bra underneath as well" he murmured. Kagome scoffed slightly at his words. "You're an early bloomer. I like that" Sesshomaru whispered against Kagome's left breast, right before taking the soft flesh into his mouth.

Kagome gave a low moan and rubbed her legs together to alleviate some of the ache in between her legs. Sesshomaru trailed his hand to Kagome's leg and forced them open. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them to her ankles along with her panties. He stopped sucking on her swollen breasts to concentrate on the Kagome's nether lips. He slowly pushed one finger into the her and she immediately arched her to him.

Sesshomaru slowly pumped his finger before adding another. Kagome rocked her hips faster, beckoning Sesshomaru to go her pace. He used his thumb to press down on Kagome's clit, earning another husky moan from Kagome. "You're so tight, I wish I could fuck you right now" Sesshomaru growled in her ear. "so why don't you" Kagome groaned, her hand finding his hardened member and pressing it to her heat.

Sesshomaru nearly chocked at this mere girl offering herself to him. "Too soon. Wait until you're thirteen" Sesshomaru chuckled. He moved his fingers faster and sucked on Kagome's neck, occasionally flicking his tongue over the swollen flesh. "Faster" Kagome breathed. "Faster" she pulled Sesshomaru's hair when he didn't comply.

She began to move faster herself until her walls tightened in a vice grip around Sesshomaru's fingers. She arched her hips and threw her head back as her eyes rolled back in her head. She was in complete ecstasy as her body shook violently with her mind shattering orgasm. Her body stayed tense in the afterglow of the orgasm as her breathing recovered. Sesshomaru licked her juices off his hand, before wiping it on his pants.

"That was good" He praised Kagome who had turned on her stomach and kicked her shorts of completely. "Yeah." She grumbled and breathed out "could have been better" hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't catch it. He raised an eyebrow to her. "What have I done?" He dramatically held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth.

"What are you talking about Sess?" Kagome breathed. "I created a nymphomaniac and we haven't even had real sex. That's a new record" He smirked devilishly at Kagome who pouted. "Yeah, you created an nymphomaniac who is totally unsatisfied" Kagome whined and tugged Sesshomaru on top of her again.

He grinned at the girl who was tugging his short off and roughly kissing his neck, hoping he would give in to her. She flung his shirt somewhere across the room and worked on his belt and pants. She pushed them down to his ankles and them tugged them off completely. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru on his back and rubbed his cock through his boxers before pulling them off completely.

The blood drained from her face and stopped running in her veins for a moment. "A-Are you serious?" Kagome stuttered. "That thing is...huge!" Kagome whispered in terror, though the thought of what this monster could do ran rampant in her mind, exciting her at the thought. "You asked" he growled out as Kagome stroked his length gently. "Stop" he ordered as he ground his teeth together. "Why" Kagome pouted.

"You're not ready, stop" Sesshomaru repeated as he tensed his muscles and tries to think of thinks that would make him go flaccid. He even thought of his grandmother which turned into Kagome meeting her and him showing her to her room...

Kagome wrapped her hand around Sesshomaru's cock and squeezed. He tackled her onto her back and kissed her roughly. "Did I do something wrong Satan-sama?" Kagome cooed like a little girl. Sesshomaru looked away, he could feel his beast wanting to take her now.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, the door to his room opened. Kagome turned her head to the side and saw a boy with long black hair in a high pony-tail staring. Her deep chocolate eyes widen in embarrassment as she saw the boy continue to stand there. Finally snapping back into reality, she snapped at him "Do you mind?" and pushed Sesshomaru off of her.

The boy closed the door and went back downstairs. "That was so rude! I mean, just because the door was unlocked doesn't mean he can just come in without knocking!" Kagome berated while getting dressed. "That sounds familiar" Sesshomaru stated, with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Kagome thought back to their conversation yesterday and growled. "Yeah, well I finally realized why you said that" She sneered.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples slightly before pulling on his pants and heading downstairs. Kagome ran after him, fixing her top as she went. "You're not going to put on a shirt?" She asks. "No, it's summer. Besides, I'm sexy so I can go without" Sesshomaru shrugged and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

As the couple walked into the studio, the boy with long hair gave a wolf whistle. "Sesshomaru you sneaky ass dog, why didn't you tell me you got a new girl. Especially one so cute, why don't you hand her on down to me" The boy smirked. "Kouga, you will do well to keep away from Tenshi-chan. She is not something that you may possess" Sesshomaru growled, pulling Kagome to his side in a protective manner.

"Tenshi-chan eh, well from today on, you're my woman" Kouga nodded. Kagome raised an eyebrow to him. "Really?" She snorted. "And what makes you think I would want to be your woman. I'm already with Satan-sama" Kagome sneered as she cuddled into Sesshomaru's side. "Did Kouga just get dissed?! Oh Kodak moment what bitch up in here has a camera!" Yuri yelled as she laughed.

Kouga grumbled and got his bass. Sesshomaru stood and grabbed Yuzuki. Yuri sat at the keyboard and some girl Kagome had yet to be introduced to with red hair pulled into pig-tails sat at the drums. Kagome sat on a stool on the side and...

_-scene skip. Void of Soul concert-_

Kagome sat in the back of the club Void of Soul was playing at. She was going to introduce them and she was so nervous. She looked at her out fit in the mirror one last time. Her black halter top that tied in the back and ended a little above her belly button and showed a bit too much cleavage. Her white skirt with what looked like black shoe laces sewn into the bottom of it and sides, seemingly holding it together.

It was a bit short, ending above mid-thigh and skin tight so Kagome could barely move her legs. On her right leg there was a garter of black lace. Finishing off the out fit were black and white baby doll pumps.

The band had practiced all week long and the gig was now on the Friday in the same week as Kagome's birthday which had been on Sunday. "You ready?" Yuri popped up in the room Kagome was occupying. "Yeah. All I have to do is say what songs in between intermissions and introduce you guys, right?" Kagome bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood.

"Yeah, now go put on some lipstick. Red please" Yuri closed the door to help Sesshomaru and the rest set up. Kagome applied the lipstick and walked out of the dressing room to backstage. "Tenshi-chan, you look delectable. Good luck!" Yuri winked at Kagome. "Kags, get on the stage. You look good" Sesshomaru ordered as he got into position. The doors had yet to open so everyone here for the concert was waiting outside still.

Kagome scurried to the microphone on the stage and pulled on her skirt. She took a deep breath. "You guys ready?" The owner of the club, Daisuke called from the door of the club, prepared to open it. "yeah!" Sesshomaru called and took a stance behind Kagome to walk up. Daisuke opened the doors and a swarm of people rushed in.

Some immediately went to the bar and a majority of the group surrounded the stage, already cheering for Void of Soul. Kagome grabbed the microphone and paced the stage, swaying her hips in a provocative way. Men from the crowd whistled and tried to grab at her from below. Kagome bent over and winked before talking into the microphone. "Are you guys ready for Void of Soul?" She said in a low seductive voice.

The crowd cheered and jumped at the mention of the band. Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru and handed him the microphone. She went backstage to watch and saw Sesshomaru step up to the microphone stand and place the microphone in it.

The guitar started, then the bass and drums.

_Load up on guns_

_And bring your friends_

_Its fun to lose_

_And to pretend_

_She's over bored_

_And self assured_

_Oh no, I know_

_A dirty word_

Sesshomaru had his hair somewhat in front of his face as he sung the lyrics to his song. Kagome watched in awe at his stage present was completely different from normal.

_Hello (x15)_

_With the light's out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, _

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_I'm worst at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_hello(x15)_

Sesshomaru abandoned the microphone and yelled out the lyrics to the audience. His long hair getting tangled slightly as he sang and played.

_With the light's out, its less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now,_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

The guitar solo began and Sesshomaru in his no-longer-having-a-shirt-glory played Yuzuki for all she was worth. He brought his head down to see the chords he played with so much force, his hair flipped off his back into his face.

_And I forget_

_Just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard_

_It's hard to find_

_Oh well whatever, never mind_

_Hello(x15)_

_When the light's out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now,_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yeah, a denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial..._

The music faded out and Sesshomaru was left softly singing the last two words of the song. The crowd was wild, they were trying to jump on the stage and grab Sesshomaru who picked up a cigarette and beckoned Kagome to stage. She grabbed the lighter that was hidden between her breasts and lit the cigarette for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat at the stool Kagome provided and gave her a small light kiss. Kagome scurried off stage to get the acoustic guitar. She came back and handed it to Sesshomaru before taking Yuzuki (Gasp! I know right!).

Sesshomaru began to play, his fingers expertly moving over the strings of the guitar.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

The bass came in to song and the keyboard to accent certain notes. Sesshomaru's voice gained throaty timbre as he sung the next verse

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause its not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late _

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end you're life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew _

_Won't come back_

_The time we lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to and your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_


	3. Tenshi?

_Devious Innocence_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Mr. ****Cliché**** by Cassie Steele or Rock Star Beau by Cassie Steele, or Famous by Cassie Steele(she's my favorite)**

**Chapter three:**Tenshi??

For three years, Sesshomaru and Kagome were together. The little Tenshi-chan everyone grew to love was changed. Walking out of her house at a new five foot six height, and her feet sporting black converse with black and white striped socks that had rips in them that stopped at her knees. Her short jean shorts showing off the long slender legs she gained over the years. Those legs led up to a striking figure, curvy hips that led to a well endowed chest(C-cup).

Over that well endowed chest was a blood red halter top that stopped above her newly pierced belly button that had a silver skull and bones. Her elbow length hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, showing of the purple stripe of hair. Her face, having lost its cute baby fat was more slender with high cheek bones and instead of those wide innocent eyes that once took in everything in the surrounding with wonder, were replaced with half-lidded chocolate eyes that took in everything with precision. Her full pouty lips had blood red lipstick and a lollipop between them.

Kagome saw the black Bentley waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps and smirked. She ran down them and got in the back seat. "Hey" She purred, her hands splaying over Sesshomaru's chest in a seductive manner. "Hey yourself" He growled back and nipped at her neck. "My mom is probably wondering whose car this is, I know she's looking out the window" Kagome laughed as she settled on Sesshomaru's lap. "Hi Hiroki-san" She greeted the driver Sesshomaru hired.

Kagome's cellphone began ringing. Looking at the caller idea she saw it was from her mom and laughed. "Hi Mama" Kagome greeted. Her mother rambled on the other line. "I'm with Sesshomaru" she snapped, a little ticked off by her mothers overbearing antics. "Yea I'll tell him you said hi. Okay yeah, love you too" Kagome sighed and hung up.

She looked at Sesshomaru who was trying not to laugh. "we need to get that woman a life" Kagome huffed and laid back against Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha is coming to the concert. It's free, he decided to come since he was old enough" Sesshomaru informed Kagome. She growled in aggravation. "Well, I guess it's time he sees me perform. I'm better than you" Kagome shrugged.

" Better than me? I think not. I have straight men fawning over me" Sesshomaru scoffed. "I know. But I have jealous woman wishing they could be me" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru gave a playful growl and began tickling Kagome all over. "S-stop!" She squeaked between laughs.

Sesshomaru relented his torture on the poor girl and gave a devilish grin. Kagome adjusted herself and relaxed. Sesshomaru rubbed her back in small circles until Kagome fell asleep.

--&--

Kagome finished applying her eye liner and slipped on her black lace arm warmers. Yuri came through the door. "Tenshi-chan! You look fucking sexy! God how I would love to ravish you!" Yuri drawled in an English accent. "The same to you. You do realize that tomorrow morning you may wake up in my room tomorrow morning with no memory of tonight" Kagome said in all seriousness, eying Yuri's non-existent black shorts that practically looked like boy short panties and vest with no top under, showing a bunch of cleavage.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Yuri faked shocked. "Forget about him, let us run away with our love!" Kagome ran out the door dramatically. Yuri followed and jumped on Kagome's back who continued running. "What are you two numskulls doing?" Sesshomaru's voice came, clearly amused. "My love, we have been caught!" Yuri cried. Kagome pushed Yuri of of her and fell to her knees in fake tears.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to their antics and backed away slightly. Kagome began laughing as she picked herself up and dragged the hysterical Yuri onto her feet. The two continued laughing or five minutes straight until they were out o breath. "We're on now" Kouga yelled from the outdoor stage they were performing on. The gig was going to be at a park and for free.

Kagome straightened her outfit and walked onto stage with Sesshomaru and Yuri. Sesshomaru stood at the microphone to announce Kagome and Void of Soul. Kagome stood behind him, tapping her foot. The crowd quieted down to hear. "This is the introduction of someone new to Void of Soul. Give it up for Tenshi-chan!" Sesshomaru yelled and stepped aside with Yuzuki.

Kagome stepped up to the microphone and winked. "Hey fellas, remember me?" She smiled, her seductive voice flowing through the air. The men in the crowd hooted and whistled at her but Kagome just winked. She could see Inuyasha in the front row with Sango and Miroku who were still trying to figure out who this person was.

She turned and nodded to Sesshomaru who started the song off and she almost immediately started singing

"_The night is young my love_

_Lots of time for sex and drugs_

_Carried away my soul_

_Got lost in all that rock and roll"_

Kagome took the microphone from the stand and began to strut across the stage and swing her hips.

"_My love the night is high_

_Do I walk when you can fly?_

_Can't stop when feeling right_

_When I'm with you I feel alive_

_Feel alive"_

Kagome stopped and moved a hand from her neck to her breast, stopping slightly before moving down to her waist

"_The more you roll, the more you will need_

_The more you rock, the more you will bleed, oh!"_

Kagome pulled the scrunchy fro her hair and shook her head to make it loose.

"_The night is innocent_

_Sheets of black over my head_

_disguised from consequence_

_It's time to rock and roll again_

_Some people say we're bold_

_Never live to say we're old_

_Look ten years down this road, I'll still be living rock and roll(rock and roll)"_

Kagome spun and rolled her hips as she sung. Her hips swinging from side to side.

"_The more you roll, the more you will bleed_

_The more you rock, the more you will need"_

Kagome's movements became slower, staying on time with the beat.

"_The night is young my love, lots of time for sex and drugs_

_Do I walk when you can fly_

_Carry away my soul_

_Got lost in all that rock and roll_

She slowly moved her hips and a downward motion as she crouched down to the floor and sat on her knees, with her legs parted.

"_But that feeling only last so long_

_With thrusts then it comes, then its gone_

_The morning after, runs through my veins_

_That rock and roll is all that keeps me sane"_

Kagome rolled up from the floor and swung her head to the side.

"_The more you roll, the more you will need_

_The more you rock, the more you will bleed,oh_

_The more you roll, the more you will need_

_The more you rock, the more you will bleed, ye ow!"_

Kagome did a claw sin at the audience on the last note before getting into a stance for the next song.

_"Oh a happy day  
I met a rock star beau  
Took my breathe away  
Never though I'd find someone quite like you  
Can't believe you're mine  
Made all my dreams come true_

'Cause he's my sugar baby rock star  
Plays our love song on the guitar  
He rock and rolls it like the devil  
And kisses me like heavy metal

My rock star beau  
Rocks it all night long  
After every show  
He comes and turns me on  
My rock star baby  
You complete my soul  
Promise you'll never leave me  
I love your  
Rock n Roll, Rock n Roll

Oh a happy day  
I think I fell in love  
The way he moves on stage  
I just can't get enough  
And I know my heart will stay safe with you  
We won't ever part until bodies move

_'__Cause he's my sugar baby rock star  
Plays our love song on the guitar_

My rock star beau  
Rocks it all night long  
After every show  
He comes and turns me on  
My rock star baby  
You complete my soul  
Promise you'll never leave me  
I love your  
Rock n Roll, Rock n Roll  
Rock n Roll, Rock n Rock n roll

_  
Oh a happy day  
I think I fell in love  
The way he moves on stage  
I just can't get enough_

My rock star beau  
Rocks it all night long  
After every show  
He comes and turns me on  
My rock star baby  
You complete my soul  
Promise you'll never leave me  
I love your  
Rock n Roll, Rock n Roll

Kagome had danced on Sesshomaru the whole song, planting kisses on him or giving him a small back rub before sliding down his body while moving her hips. Void of Soul Played some songs in between Kagome's until the last song of the evening came.

_I will be famous one day  
The people screaming my name  
I will be famous one day  
Your gonna know my face  
I'm gonna rock your world  
And you won't think about her_

Hot, so hot  
Yeah I'm hot, so hot

Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream for me, dream of me  
Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream, scream, and scream whoa

I'm gonna be a star  
My voice will leave a scar  
I'm gonna be a star  
Fulfill you lonely heart

Hot, so hot  
Yeah I'm hot, so hot

Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream for me, dream of me  
Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream, scream, scream whoa

Kagome was standing the whole song before with the occasional chest roll and head flip. She got up and put the microphone back in its stand. "Well, that's it, good night and please purchase some Void of Soul merchandise" Kagome politely bowed and slung her arm over Yuri's shoulder as they walked off stage.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha's face when he realized who was up there. "Hey! How come you don't move your hips for me that way?!" Yuri pouted. "I'm sorry dear, but I'll move everything else" Kagome offered. "Fair enough." Yuri shrugged before breaking out in a grin. "Hey! Yuri! Stop trying to steal my girlfriend! You can't have her!" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Sesshomaru!" Both girls gasped. He grinned and walked up to them. "I need to talk to you dear" Sesshomaru said in a geeky voice. "Yes love?" Kagome smiled. "So, when are we going to tell the rest about Rin?" He bluntly asked. "I guess before we go to your house, we can stop by mine and get her" Kagome suggested. "That works" Sesshomaru agreed.

Sesshomaru put his hand in the small of Kagome's back and led her to the Bentley. Just as she was about to slide in, she heard somebody calling her name. "Kagome! Kagome!" It was Inuyasha's trying to get pass Hiroki, not only was he the driver but the body guard for the day. Sesshomaru couldn't have Kagome getting hurt now, could he?

Kagome inclined her head slightly to Inuyasha who had calmed slightly because he had her attention. She continued getting in the car, acing as though she had not scene him. Inuyasha began to yell again but Hiroki pushed him into the swarming crowd and ran to the car. "Where to boss?" He panted at Sesshomaru. "Higurashi shrine" Sesshomaru smiled. "Starting tomorrow Hiroki, you can have a week off"

Hiroki nodded as he concentrated on the road. Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms and fell asleep.

_--Flashback--_

_A fifteen year old Kagome walked into the front door of the Taisho home, and was greeted by a sight. She came by for notes on English since she missed a couple of days because she had a cold. Inuyasha was having a full party with Sango and Miroku dancing with the other hundred kids in the mansion. Kagome had dressed in a loose big black dress with a long hanging front that showed some of her breasts that came mid-thigh and had two pockets on the edge and was made of silk._

_She had black leather pants on and three-inch black wedge heel sandals with no back and a small criss cross pattern in the front. She adjusted her movie star sunglasses to the top of her head and walked through the gigantic hall that had just about everyone in the whole school in it. She came to the kitchen and went out the back door to Sesshomaru's studio. He was in the band room writing a new song. His back was to Kagome who masked her scent and aura and made her way over to him._

"_Hello Tenshi-chan, I felt your aura when you went through the house so release it" Sesshomaru acknowledged her presence. She wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm lonely" Kagome pouted as she carefully took Yuzuki out of his arms and sat on his lap. "I see you're better" Sesshomaru observed. "Yeah, the soup you brought me helped." Kagome nodded. _

"_I see. Why are you here, I expected your mom to keep you home for at least another week with how worried she was for you" Sesshomaru smirked. "I begged and pleaded. Then when I finally said I was going to see you she gave me fifty bucks instead of the usual fifteen and told me to have a good time and I could be back when ever I wanted" Kagome giggled._

"_She loves me" Sesshomaru sighed with a smirk. Kagome hit his chest and gave him a stern glare. "You belong to me, got that" She growled. "Yes love" Sesshomaru pouted and bowed his head. "Now my little puppy, take me upstairs" Kagome purred in his ear. Sesshomaru stood up quickly and ran up the steps with Kagome. _

_He gently put her on the bed and hovered over her. Kagome pulled him down by his hair and captured his lips in hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's dress over her head and pulled her skinny leather pants off..._

_(A/N: I didn't feel like writing a lemon. Imagine one)_

_--One Month and two weeks later--_

_Kagome sat on the toilet and looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. She was shocked. This couldn't be happening to her. Kagome Higurashi, certified goody-two-shoes was pregnant. She put her hands to her face and cried until she had enough strength to lift her pants and wipe her face. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Sesshomaru's number._

"_Hello" his baritone voice flowed through the phone, only making Kagome want to cry again. "Sesshomaru" she cried into the phone. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He panicked. "I-I need you...to c-come over now" She managed to choke out. "I'm on my way" Sesshomaru assured Kagome. No sooner than he said it, he was running up to Kagome's room and followed her scent to the bathroom._

_He found her leaning against the wall crying with a white stick in her hand. He got on his knees and moved towards Kagome. She stayed impassive, staring intently at the stick in her hand. "Kagome?" He whispered. She didn't answer. "Tenshi-chan?" He said a bit louder. Her eyes flickered to his face before going back down to the white stick._

_Sesshomaru gently pried the object from Kagome's hands and nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "Pregnant?" He whispered. Kagome gave one affirmative nod. "A-Are you sure?" He rasped. Kagome again nodded before sniffling again at the start of new tears. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her sobs wracked her body as they both sat in the silence._

_--Eight months later--_

"_One last push Kagome!" The doctor egged. "i can't do it!" Kagome cried out of exhaustion. "Please Tenshi-chan, one more push and we can have our daughter" Sesshomaru coached and gave Kagome his hand to squeeze. She gave a long push and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand for all it was worth._

"_Sesshomaru, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Sesshomaru carefully cut the chord and took the tiny infant into his arms. "She's so small" He laughed nervously. Kagome breathed heavily and smiled at him and held out her arms. Sesshomaru handed Kagome the baby. "Let's name her Rin" Kagome nodded. _

_Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal. "Sure, I-I'm gonna go sit down" He said in a distant voice. Kagome gave a little giggle as she looked at the baby in her arms._

_--End Flashback--_

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered as he shook her awake. "What" She growled. "We're here" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Kagome sighed and got out the car, slamming the door in a cranky fashion. She stormed up the steps before Sesshomaru could begin to climb them and by the time he was at the top, Kagome was shutting the door with Rin in one arm and her baby bag in the other hand.

"Let's go" Kagome grumbled. Once again she stormed down the steps with inhuman speed, especially with a baby. Sesshomaru shook his head and ran down the steps.

--&--

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! Big house!" Rin squealed, pointing to the Taisho mansion. She clapped and tapped Kagome who smiled at the house and nodded to Rin. "Daddy! Look, big house!" She drooled a bit and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Sesshomaru gently pried Rin's fingers out her mouth and wiped them on his handkerchief.

"Come on Rin, let's go see the big house" Kagome cooed as she got out of the car. She walked surprisingly slow compared to before up the small amount of steps leading to the Taisho mansion. Sesshomaru followed them with the baby bag and unlocked the door. The inside was decorated with balloons and banners that said 'Void of Soul rocks' since this was the celebration of how they got a record deal. There were some small small papers that said 'Welcome home Inuyasha, since he had gone to reform school in the Americas for a year. He had attitude problems plus anger management.

Kagome placed Rin on the ground and grabbed her hand to lead her into the living room. Everyone was sitting around chatting a bit, waiting for those two show up. Yuri and Ayame, who were talking about the c.d. Were the first to notice Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Finally you two, what took so long?" Ayame scoffed. "We had to get somebody, calm down" Sesshomaru said in a defensive tone.

"Auntie Ayame! See Rin! Rin is here!" Rin jumped up and down trying to get Ayame's attention. "Oh hello Rin! How are you?" Ayame pinched the baby's cheeks. Rin wrinkled her nose in dislike. Yuri finally got up and picked up Rin. "Child abuser!" Yuri accused Ayame. Everyone laughed when Rin nodded in agreement even though she didn't know what that meant.

(Un)Fortunately, Inuyasha decided to greet the band members with his presence. He scowled in Kagome's direction before stomping up to her. She took Rin in her arms because she was tugging Yuri's hair and acted as though she didn't see Inuyasha. "Hey bitch, don't act like you don't see me like at the concert!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome didn't even look at him, she continued smiling at Rin whose beautiful golden eyes were looking at Inuyasha. "Sess, tell him he's frightening the baby" Kagome cooed, using her baby voice so Rin would stay calm. "You're upsetting Rin" Sesshomaru said in a monotone. "I don't care, it's not mine! Bitch look at me!" Inuyasha shook Kagome who shrugged out of his grasp.

Rin's lower lip started to quiver and her eyes got watery. "Rin, it's okay, look Mommy's here, look at Mommy. Don't be scared" Kagome gently whispered, bouncing up and down hoping Rin would calm down. No such luck though. Rin began to wail and sob, fat tears running down her face. Kagome put Rin's arms around her neck so she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha.

"Shh, shh, Rin, there's nothing to cry over." Kagome soothed, starting to panic because Rin wouldn't calm. Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and looked down at her. "Rin" He said in a stern voice. She looked at him miserably and Sesshomaru made a funny face. She began to giggle and laugh at Sesshomaru when he stuck his lip out and crossed his eyes.

"Daddy silly!" She laughed. "Help silly Daddy get some chips and juice" He smiled in a goofy way before taking Rin to the kitchen. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and frowned. "What" She raised an eyebrow. "What! Why the hell are you hanging out with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha sneered. "Because I'm in the band" Kagome replied calmly, reaching in her pocket for her lighter. She nodded towards Ayame who tossed a cigarette before getting wrapped up in the argument as though it were a soap opera.

"What the hell are you doing in the band! I talked to Sango while I was away and she said you haven't even been talking to her. What's going on!" Inuyasha demanded. "What's going on is that I'm living my own life" Kagome lit the cigarette and put it between her ruby red lips. "Well what the hell is Sesshomaru doing in it!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't know, being there, as company, you know a friend maybe who invites me to stuff and lets me know, then picks me up to go with him" Kagome sneered at Inuyasha.

"Why would he want to go anywhere with you!" Inuyasha snorted. "Why wouldn't he?" Kagome countered. "Because! You're... you!" Inuyasha stuttered. "What's wrong with being me? Are you saying that he wouldn't want to go anywhere with me because I'm not attractive?" Kagome ever-so-calmly asked. "Yeah! Well no.." Inuyasha blushed red. "Okay, let's start over. Hey Kagome how are you? I haven't talked to you in a year, I'm sure you missed me" Inuyasha stuck his hand out.

Kagome shook it and replied "Hey Inuyasha I'm fine, you could have called in that year, and sadly, no I didn't miss you." Inuyasha visibly tensed. "You didn't miss me? But I heard from Sango you missed me quite a bit. In fact, she told me you admitted to having a crush on me" Inuyasha arrogantly smirked as he gained control. "She told you wrong, I had a boyfriend at the time" Kagome sweetly smiled.

"A boyfriend! Who is he! He can't date you! You're supposed to be mine" Inuyasha snarled. "Would you like to tell him that? I could get him in here for the party" Kagome suggested. "Yeah, and I'll beat the shit out of him" Inuyasha added before walking away. Kagome turned to Yuri and Ayame who were eating popcorn while watching them. "And he's not even a crazy ex!" Kagome huffed as she put the cigarette out with her tongue.

Yuri and Ayame snorted with laughter when Kagome stomped her foot crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid. "Well, let's get this party started! People are coming soon, let's open the bar and the bedrooms because I'm getting laid tonight!" Yuri danced around to the stereo and turned on their c.d.

"Dance with me Kagome!" Yuri held her hand out. Kagome grabbed it and her and Yuri began to swing around the living room completely off beat. Ayame joined in as they began to run in circles around themselves and get dizzy. The girls fell to the ground with the room spinning all around and giggled. Sesshomaru came in with Rin naked sitting in a bowl of chips. "Look girls, it's the main course!" Ayame pointed to Rin. "Yum Sesshomaru, we could eat her all up!" Yuri rubbed her stomach and lick her lips.

"You hear that Rin, we're gonna eat you" Kagome giggled. "Rin not food!" Rin gasped, her jaw going slack in the horror. "You are today" Kagome cooed. "No! Rin is Rin, Mommy, Rin not food!" Rin argued, climbing out the bowl and onto the floor with Sesshomaru's help. "Look Mommy! Rin is Rin!" Rin tried to convince Kagome. "I believe you Rin. Now let's go get you dressed." Kagome laughed and grabbed Rin's hand.

After Rin was dressed, the cook Teri decided to watch her while the party was going.

--&--

Everyone in the band showed up and the party had been going for hours. It was like two in the morning and people were still dancing and getting drinks! Inuyasha and his friends were there too since he was just coming home.

Kagome sat at the bar and got her and Sesshomaru some drinks, two sex on the beaches. _'I wonder what it would be like to have sex on the beach._' She absently wondered. "Two sex on the beach" The bar tender called and slid Kagome the drinks. She took a sip of hers and nodded. _'It must be as good as this drink' _She concluded. Kagome weaved her way through the crowd of people to a slightly wasted Sesshomaru who was sitting on the couch. The song Mr. Cliché came on and everyone began to cheer.

"Come dance with me Satan-sama" Kagome said cutely. Sesshomaru gulped down his drink and took Kagome to the middle of the floor. They began to dance and Kagome sang along with the c.d. "The night is young my love, lot's of time for sex and drugs" She murmured in Sesshomaru's ear as their bodies molded together.

Across the room, Inuyasha watched heatedly as Kagome danced with his brother. She grinded against him as though she did this on a daily basis. "Why don't you go do something" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the couple. He pulled Sesshomaru away from Kagome and attempted to punch him. Even in his drunken stupor, Sesshomaru was faster than Inuyasha and dodged the hit only to retaliate with his own that didn't miss.

Inuyasha fell on his ass and touched his busted lip. The music seemed to have stopped as well as all the dancing and couples sitting around making-out. All eyes were on them. "So how long have you been sleeping with my best friend?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru didn't answer, Kagome did. "What is with you Inuyasha! I wasn't your best friend until you saw me on stage today! I've known you three and a half years! Now I'm only your best friend when it's convenient for you" Kagome berated.

"Not only that but before you even went to reform school, all those parties and shit you had, how come I wasn't invited?! Nope, but that's okay because I was hanging out with Satan-sama! At least he fucking knows how to treat me! Every concert he was playing or had tickets to, he invited me. All the parties he went to, I was going in with him! I was always by his side, and he was by mine, not only as my friend, but my boy friend!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha shrunk back before exploding. "Well maybe if you weren't such an ugly bitch back then I would have invited you places!" Inuyasha countered. The whole crowd went 'ooh' but Kagome yelled her piece. "An ugly bitch! Yeah, that explains why Satan-sama wanted to hang out with me! He looks like a fucking sex god, why would he want to be seen with me? Or Kouga, or pretty much every damn male person when ever Void of Soul had a concert! Maybe you need a dvd of some of our concerts to see that what nonsense you're shitting!" Kagome yelled, her voice getting shriller with every passing moment.

"That's because I have taste-" "Yeah, bad taste" Kagome snorted as she interrupted him. "Bad taste! What do you call hanging out with a killer!" Inuyasha roared. "Some god damn good sex! Three years of it to be exact!" Kagome smiled bitterly. Inuyasha choked on air. "Three years...You've been fucking my brother for three years?" He said in a low voice. "And enjoying every second of the minutes of the hours I did at a time" Kagome annunciated each word.

Inuyasha tightened his fists and stormed out of the room. "Oh look everyone, the big bad fucking Inuyasha has nothing to say! What a surprise considering how big his mouth is" Kagome chortled. Inuyasha kept walking, devising a plan in his head...


	4. Pleads

**Okay, so it took me kinda long to update. But I had a lot of shit going on! Any way, I'm gonna try to update all my stories real soon, schools ending and everything so that means less work on my part. Yay! Okay, now on with the story!**

_Devious Innocence_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

_Chapter Four: Pleads_

_--Three Years Ago--_

Sesshomaru sat on the floor of the designated room for his band in his studio. He was thinking about Kagome and how her first job would be. Kagome came in and put her bag on the floor. Sesshomaru was watching her through the corner of his eye. He noticed how when she bent down, her lavender shirt dropped and revealed her breasts slightly.

He smiled at this observation before turning to think about Kagome's job again. Kagome walked behind him and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "Good afternoon Satan-sama" She purred in his ear. "Good afternoon Tenshi-chan. Are you well today?" Sesshomaru asked, turning around in Kagome's arms. "Yes, and how are you?" She smiled. "I missed you" Sesshomaru blurted.

Kagome nodded her head before her eyes had slight lust in them. "I'm sure you did. Would you like to get reacquainted, upstairs, in your room, on your bed?" She whispered in his ear, nipping at the point. "I should have never gave you that birthday present. All you want when you come here is sex, sex, sex" Sesshomaru complained.

"Well, maybe if you would give more in one night, I wouldn't want to come over just for sex all the time" Kagome countered. Sesshomaru pouted as he stood up and brought Kagome into his arms. He held her close to him and breathed in her scent. "You have a job today. It's just a practice in a way, to see how well you do." Sesshomaru whispered.

"A job?" Kagome squeaked. "Yeah, let's go" Sesshomaru sighed and led Kagome out the door. "Thank God I wore sneakers today" She mumbled to herself. "You shouldn't have" Sesshomaru chastised. "And just why not?" Kagome huffed. "I can't tell you. It's self evaluation day. You'll see after" Sesshomaru shrugged.

--&--

Sesshomaru had dragged Kagome to a crowded street in Tokyo. She didn't even know where she was, but there were a lot of bars and clubs around. "You see that guy right there, red spiky hair and blue eyes. You're collecting money for me. Five grand. Go now, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" Sesshomaru whispered. "His name is Watari" He added before pushing Kagome towards the man.

Kagome shuffled her feet nervously towards the man. "Excuse me, Watari-san?" Kagome said in a meek, small voice. "What do you want?" He snorted. "I-I'm collecting money for Satan-sama. You owe him five grand" Kagome stuttered. "A little kid like you, working for Satan. Yeah right" Watari scoffed. "Please sir, I'm just supposed to collect the money." Kagome pleaded..

"Ya know, you're actually pretty cute. Why don't you come with me" He smirked and grabbed Kagome's waist. "Watari-san, this isn't right, Satan-sama will be angry" Kagome struggled in his grip. "Come on, let's have a little fun. He won't worry" Watari insisted. "Sir, please. I just want the money so I can leave" Kagome pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Watari began walking and Kagome struggled against him, hitting his chest. "Watari, as a good customer, I would expect better from you" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind Kagome. She gave a shaky sigh of relief to hear him. "Tenshi-chan, come" He ordered. Kagome scrambled over to Sesshomaru's side. "Watari, give me my money, before things have to get out of hand" Sesshomaru demanded, growling a bit to get his point across.

"Satan, there's no need for threats, here's your money" Watari handed him a large bundle of cash. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru growled in Watari's face. He nodded before running off. "Are you alright" Sesshomaru sighed as he turned to Kagome.

She had tears on her face still as she nodded. "I was so scared, he wouldn't let go off me" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "sorry I didn't come sooner, I wanted to see how you would handle the situation. Let's just get out of here" He nodded and led Kagome to the bus stop.

--_Sesshomaru's Studio--_

"So, let's get to the point, your self evaluation, you failed horribly" Sesshomaru bluntly stated. "What!? No way, I was totally respectful and nice to him!" Kagome whined. "That was the problem. Let's look at the video I got" He shook his head and pulled out a thin camera and turned it on. "You see, walking up to him you shuffled your feet across the ground. You didn't look him in the eye, you mumbled, and begged. When you work for me, you don't shuffle your feet, avoid eye contact, mumble, or beg" Sesshomaru recapped.

"Well, why don't you show me what to do" Kagome pouted. "Stand" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome stood and waited for directions. Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome. "Your posture" He whispered. He placed his hands on Kagome's breasts. "Lacks confidence" He continued. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's breasts up so her back would straighten.

"Your walk, swing your hips more"

He placed his hands on Kagome's waist. She began to walk and Sesshomaru moved her hips from side to side. "Last, the way you talk, demand it. Don't ask." Sesshomaru said in a low, husky voice, his lips touching Kagome's ear and making her shiver. She nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. "Make love to me now" She purred in his ear, her hands massaging his chest.

"Is that a demand?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes" Kagome growled before pressing her lips to Sesshomaru's and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her close to him and let his hand travel to her bottom. He gave her cheeks a squeeze before rubbing them. Kagome moaned at the sensation that Sesshomaru's long slender fingers kneading her ass gave,

She pulled his shirt over his head, thus breaking the kiss and continued to his pants. Kagome unbuckled his belt and roughly pulled his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. In her face, was Sesshomaru's enlarged member. "Lay down" She ordered. Sesshomaru laid on is back and Kagome took of her shirt and skirt, along with her panties and then her bra.

She straddled Sesshomaru's waist and rubbed her core against his member, earning a moan from him. "What do you want for me to do, Satan-sama" Kagome asked cutely. She grinded her hips against his. Sesshomaru bucked his hip to Kagome. "Don't play games" He growled out. "Tell me what you want" Kagome pouted. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome by her hips and gently placed her on his ever growing member.

Her tight lips engulfed him slowly, earning a low moan from Kagome as she arched her back. She picked herself up and dropped onto Sesshomaru again. She set her own slow pace of up and down. "Bitch, don't play" He snarled and lifted his hips. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and flipped her onto her back. He entered her again thrust hard but slow. Kagome bucked her hips to Sesshomaru and wrapped her legs around his waist. "F-Faster" Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru continued to go hard but slow, hitting a sweet spot in Kagome each time. He brought his mouth to her breasts and took a pink peak into his mouth.

Kagome gasped as she gripped Sesshomaru's hair. "P-Please" Kagome choked out. Sesshomaru nodded and thrust faster into Kagome, filling her to the hilt with his length. "Faster" Kagome commanded again. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he used demonic speed to pound into her. Kagome scraped her nails on his back and bit his throat. _'She has the sex habits of a regular inu bitch'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"stop" He growled. Kagome just bit his throat harder as she moaned. The beast in Sesshomaru began to surface as Kagome continued this. "Kagome" he moaned and began to thrust harder. She released his throat to capture his lips. "I'm cumming" She breathed out. Sesshomaru pounded into Kagome harder, until her walls contracted around him. He moved as fast as he could and the friction made it better.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as her body shook with her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and she saw white for what seemed like hours as her her body spasmed. Sesshomaru thrust hard into her for a few minutes, feeling his peak coming as well. One thrust brought him over the edge as he pushed his entire length into Kagome and released his hot seed into her womb.

He rolled off Kagome and gathered her in his arms to look at her. Kagome smiled at him as she panted. "Can we go upstairs? I'm tired" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, with Kagome in his arms. He carried her upstairs and laid her in the bed before climbing in. "And you say you want more sex?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome huffed and snuggled into his chest to hide her blush. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her.

_--Present--_

Kagome sat in the very room Sesshomaru had given her her self evaluation lessons. She sat on the newly placed black leather couch against the wall in Sesshomaru's robe with a cup of tea. She laughed a bit at the memory of her first job. Her last job was the best. Sesshomaru quit drug dealing after that one because she was pregnant.

"What are you doing down here?" Sesshomaru came down stairs in his boxers. "Just thinking. About my first job for you" Kagome smiled and sipped her tea. "I remember that day. God, the sex was awesome. I get hard every time I think of it" Sesshomaru sighed with a happy smile on his face. "You are so perverted! All you think about is what color panties I'm wearing, if any at all" Kagome laughed and through her lemon wedge at him. "Ya know, I never told you why I kept saying stop" Sesshomaru noted.

Kagome gave him an expectant look as if to say 'well?'. "Oh right, because I was in heat and for inu youkai, and where you were biting my throat, is where an inu-bitch would place her mark. If you bit any harder, you would have broken skin and I would have marked you. I wasn't ready for that" Sesshomaru shrugged.

Kagome laughed and through her lemon wedge at him. Sesshomaru caught it in his mouth and gave a very dog like bark. Kagome giggled and put her mug down. "Come here puppy" She cooed. Sesshomaru got on his knees and barked as he crawled to Kagome. He climbed on the couch and snuggled into Kagome's lap. His nose was directly on her stomach and his hands were around her waist.

"You know I love you?" Kagome whispered. "Of course you love me." Sesshomaru scoffed in a cocky manner. "Sess, I'm serious" Kagome cupped his face and looked at him. "I love you too. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sesshomaru sighed, a look of concern replaced the arrogant one.

"It's nothing, just...I don't know. We got a record deal yesterday. We have a child! I'm worried we won't be able to do it all" Kagome shook her head. "I'm frustrated that Inuyasha wants me and my step dad is always on my case" Kagome ranted, tears of frustration glistening her eyes. "Come on Kags, it's nothing to get so worried about. Think of it as long practices for the band" Sesshomaru offered.

"But what about Rin, we will eventually have to go on tour. I don't think I could handle it. Sess, I can't do it. Not now, there's too much going on as it is" Kagome cried. "Like what?" Sesshomaru asked, worried about Kagome's behavior. She continued to cry against Sesshomaru. "What aren't you telling me" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice.

Kagome reached inside the robe pocket and pulled out a box. She handed it to Sesshomaru who read the outside. "A pregnancy test?" Sesshomaru choked. "I haven't taken it yet. But, I'm scared. All this stuff has happened, we have sex on a daily basis, and your in heat now." Kagome shrugged as she wiped her eyes. "save it for tomorrow, it's four in the morning and we have to go somewhere tomorrow" Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

Kagome followed him up the steps and into their bedroom. Sesshomaru laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Kagome dropped Sesshomaru's robe and was left naked for the air conditioning to bite at her skin. She shivered and climbed in bed with Sesshomaru. She snuggled into Sesshomaru's side but he stayed impassive and continued staring at the ceiling. _'Pregnant?'_ was his last thought before he turned to Kagome and gave her a kiss.

"Good night" He smiled. "Good morning" She corrected with a smile. Sesshomaru flicked her nose and placed his arm around her waist.

--&--

The next morning, Kagome woke up alone and cold. She was completely naked and the air conditioning was still on. She got up and grabbed the robe she discarded earlier. She tied the robe tightly and placed her fuzzy slippers on her feet before going down stairs. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru making pancakes.

"Hey, how come you weren't there when I woke up" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and nuzzled her face in his back. "Rin was up. I decided to make her breakfast and you too" Sesshomaru turned around and gave Kagome a chaste kiss. "Mommy! Goo' Mornin" Rin giggled. "Good morning sweet potato. Do you want to come bathe with Mommy while Daddy makes us breakfast?" Kagome cooed, never getting over the fact Rin was so cute.

"Yes!" Rin smiled and lifted her arms to Kagome. Kagome picked her up and trudged up the steps to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru flipped the blueberry pancakes, occasionally popped a blueberry in his mouth. The kitchen door was opened and slammed into the wall. Sesshomaru cringed at the sound and some pictures shook from the force. He looked at the door to see Inuyasha. "It's really rude to come into a persons home in such a manner brother" Sesshomaru rebuked.

"Oh don't you 'brother' me" Inuyasha scoffed. "What type of brother fucks his own brothers best friend?" Inuyasha ranted. "One who doesn't give a shit about what anyone thinks about him and his girlfriend" Sesshomaru replied, his gaze never lifting from the stove. Inuyasha hit the wall and a photo of Rin fell to the ground and the frame broke. Sesshomaru didn't to the picture and continued cooking.

"Get out" He ordered, his voice taking a serious edge. "Bull shit! Not until you tell me why you're sleeping with Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

"Daddy! Rin is hungry and wants food!" Kagome playfully called as she came down the steps. She had Sesshomaru's robe on again and Rin was dressed in black jeans and a white and pink striped shirt. "Oh, yeah, I took the test and it came out..." Kagome stopped herself from talking as she spotted Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" She demanded in a harsh voice. "I want to know why the hell you would fuck my brother!" Inuyasha pleaded desperately.

"And why should you even have the privilege of knowing? It's my private life, not yours" Kagome retorted. "Because he's my brother! How could you do this to me?" Inuyasha yelled. "Rin, go play with your toys" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome put Rin down who ran off. "So Inuyasha, you want to know why I'm with Sesshomaru? Okay, I'll tell you. I'm with him because I love him. I love him because he treats me well. He treats me well because he loves me" Kagome answered harshly.

"Why is that so hard for you to understand? Just leave me alone" Kagome pleaded, with tears of frustration in her eyes. Inuyasha's ears dropped and he bowed his head. He felt bad for yelling at Kagome like that, especially after not seeing her for a year. He gave her a sad look. She looked at him with resentment. That look was filled with hatred, spite, disgust, and the worst of all, disappointment.

"Get out Inuyasha" Kagome ordered. "Kagome..." He started. She shook her head at him and pointed to the door once more. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak again but abruptly closed. With his back hunched over, Inuyasha slowly made his way to the door. He looked back at Kagome who shook her head. He walked out the door and Kagome collapsed on a chair.

Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's back and set a plate of pancakes in front of her. Just as Kagome was about to stick her fork into them, the door was opened again. Inuyasha peaked his head in. "I just wanted to say real quick"-he was interrupted by a fork landing a hair breath away from his face. He eeped and shut the door. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in an exasperated manner. "Persistent little fucker huh?" She breathed.

--oOo--

**Okay, it's finished! The chapter is finally finished. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try harder next time. Hope you enjoyed. Read it when the next chapter is out too. I tried to be a little more explanatory too. There'll be more flashbacks in later chapters. Bye bye!**


	5. New Places

Devious Innocence

_Devious Innocence_

**Hello my loyal readers, okay, I lied. I said I would try harder to get chapters posted, and in all honesty I didn't. I lazed around the house and ate shit all day for a couple of days. And now I have a stomach ache from eating a bunch of shit before dinner! Okay, here is the new installment of **_Devious Innocence._

**Disclaimer: They're all the same! What's the point in writing that I don't own any thing!**

_Chapter Five:_

Kagome slammed the door closed to her house as she walked in with Rin in her arms. "Mama, I'm home!" She yelled so everyone heard her. "Kagome!" Her little brother Souta came skidding into view from the living room. "Hey kid!" She ruffled his hair. He flinched away from her, being fourteen now, he didn't like all the childish attention as he called it.

"I'm not a kid" He grumbled under his breath. "Of course not" She cooed. "Okay, so you wanna do something nice for your big sister?" Kagome asked in a too sweet to be serious voice. "What do you need?" Souta narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I need you watch Rin while I go out with Sesshomaru" She blurted out.

"Fine. I want thirty bucks when you get back. I'm taking… Linda? Out" He sighed, attempting to remember his date's names. "Oh, my brother the player can't even remember his date's name. I seriously owe you" Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. She went upstairs to her room and settled Rin in the crib.

"Hey sweetie" Her mother came into the room smiling. "Oh, hey mama. I'm just stopping in. Sesshomaru is taking me to see the new place he got now that it's all furnished." She smiled back.

"Oh, so you're here, Come to leave **your** child here again while you go out partying with that no good boyfriend of yours" Her step-dad came into the room. "What ever Onigumo. I'm going now; Sesshomaru sent the car to bring me to his place. I just need to change" Kagome rolled her eyes before walking to her closet to look through the little bit of a selection she had left since most of her clothes were at Sesshomaru's.

Onigumo snorted before walking out the room. Her mother sighed at his attitude. "You know he doesn't mean it. He's just…worried and can't express it right" She tried to explain. "Yeah well, he needs to find another way to express his worry because this whole rude thing is getting on my nerves very quickly" Kagome retorted as she lay a pair of old weathered jeans with rips on her bed.

She grabbed a dark purple beater and a black blazer jacket to go over it. She dressed with her back turned to her mother. Kagome took her bangs and placed them back to make a hump that was held by a small clip. She gelled her hair into a bun and rolled a couple of purple ball bracelets on her arms.

Kagome put some eyeliner and dark red lipstick on before kissing Rin's head and leaving from her room. Down stairs she put on her thin heeled black sandals. "Bye everyone!" She yelled before walking out. She jogged downstairs and to the Bentley at the bottom of the steps.

She climbed inside the car to find Sesshomaru wasn't there and frowned.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome saw all of the photographers and reporters outside the building waiting for her. She slipped on her sunglasses. Hiroshi came around the car and opened her door. Questions bombarded her as she stepped out. Kagome simply flashed a smile and proceeded into the hospital like building.

It looked so sterile and cautious, standing with about ten floors. She shrugged and skipped up to the concierge. "Tenshi-chan!" her name was called from the row of elevators. She turned and saw Sesshomaru beckoning her over to him. The reporters were still outside the closed glass doors so they could see when Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and kissed him softly on the lips.

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the elevator. "So, what's the apartment like? IS it big? Is it huge? Is it small? Cozy? Scary? Lonely? What?!" Kagome asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "I think you'll like it." Sesshomaru smirked as the elevator dinged to let them know they were on the fourth floor.

He led the way to apartment '4c' and unlocked the door. Kagome was immediately engulfed in the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She closed her eyes and took greedy breaths of the delicious air. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in the living room.

It was very spacious and painted a light yellow color and had brown suede furniture set, consisting of a couch pushed against a wall, a love seat that was in front of a window and a chair placed diagonal from the loveseat. A TV cabinet was across from the couch and closed, hiding the large TV from prying eyes.

"Sesshomaru, it's so…homey. I never knew you had it in you" Kagome stammered as she placed her boots on the ruby red carpeting. "That's because he didn't" A new, hard, and condescending voice came. Kagome looked up to find a woman with long silver hair, and mean gold eyes staring intently at her with her hands on her hips and an apron on.

Kagome gulped as she suddenly felt nervous with the woman that appeared to be Sesshomaru's mother. She stood shakily just to bow once more to the older woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Taisho-san" She whispered, her head hitting the floor.

"Do you actually think I still use that pathetic excuse for a male's name? It's Naoki-san to you" Naoki gave a hearty laugh, throwing her head back to release it. Kagome looked at her a bit disturbed and backed up to stand with Sesshomaru.

"H-Hai, Naoki-san" She stammered. "What is your name child?" Naoki asked seriously, changing from one mood to another. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for permission. When he nodded, she went back down into a bow before responding. "Higurashi, Kagome, Naoki-san" She said politely.

"Well Kagome, would you like a cookie?" Naoki smiled sweetly. Again, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for permission and he nodded. "That would be wonderful" She smiled. "Follow me" Naoki ordered. She led the couple into the dining area that was connected onto the surprisingly spacious kitchen. On the round table was a tray of steaming cookies right in the center.

Sesshomaru pulled out Naoki's chair and kissed her cheek before doing the same for Kagome. She smiled back up at him and mouthed a thank you. "So Kagome, tell me how you met my son?" Naoki smiled smugly at her.

"Well, it was about three years ago when I was thirteen. I went in for his guitar, which he thoroughly reprimanded me for" Kagome started with a light laugh. "I gave him that guitar" Naoki blurted out snidely. "Well, it really means a lot to him, right Se-Satan-sama" Kagome looked to him nervously.

"Of course. Mother, you look very well, did you enjoy fixing the apartment?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to change the subject. "Absolutely, though I don't understand the need for a baby room. And I followed your instructions on your bedroom exactly" Naoki chuckled lightly.

Kagome shot Sesshomaru a stern look as if to ask _'You didn't tell her about Rin". _He just shrugged and turned back to his mother. "How are you faring Mother, the last time I saw you, you were looking very…angry" He rubbed her hand gently with his thumb in soothing circles. "Yes well, your father decided to put a restraining order and I haven't seen that man for about a year now! He claimed I was stalking him! Who would want to stalk that man anyway?" Naoki scowled.

"Of course Mother." Sesshomaru nodded as if he agreed though he knew she was lying. "So Kagome, I can't smell any innocence on you, care to tell me how you lost it?" Naoki changed the subject again, putting the spotlight on her once again. Kagome choked on the cookie she was currently swallowing and went into a hacking fit.

Sesshomaru patted her gently on the back and handed her a glass of water. She greedily drank it and took deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry Naoki-san, I was caught off guard by your question" She glared at the inu-youkai looking at her. "Anyway, Sesshomaru was actually the one to take my virginity. In fact, he's the only one I've ever been with. I love him" Kagome smiled dreamily as she answered.

Naoki sneered slightly at her. Let's just say it was going to be a long afternoon…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome put her hair up in a high ponytail as she undressed. "Can you believe she asked me that? 'Kagome, I don't smell any innocence on you, care to tell me how you lost it' that was so rude!" Kagome whispered harshly. It was ten at night and she was still pissed about what his mother said.

"She was just being a mother. She didn't mean anything by it" Sesshomaru contradicted softly. "So what, it was completely inappropriate!" Kagome climbed onto the bed and tossed the covers down. "And it is so fucking hot in here, can you please turn on the air" She demanded in a growl. Sesshomaru began unbuttoning his pants since his shirt was already off and climbed on top of Kagome.

He licked at her collarbone and nipped. She gave a shudder and relaxed. He made a path down her stomach with his tongue and came back up to her breasts and took one mound into his mouth. He sucked as if a new born pup would for milk. Kagome moaned and arched her back to give him more.

Sesshomaru used his other hand to knead her other breast before switching to give the other the same attention. "Sessh…" Kagome moaned out as she pulled his hair to guide him further down. "Ah,ah,ah. Patience my love" HE scolded gently in a teasing way.

Kagome gave a growl of frustration but sat still. Sesshomaru nipped his way from her breasts down to the neatly trimmed nest of curls that led to her sex. He could smell her arousal spiking as he got closer. He breathed air into her dripping core, making it quiver with anticipation.

He gently traced her nether lips with his tongue, earning a moan from the woman beneath him. She thrust her hips forward in a silent plea. Sesshomaru used his claws to open up Kagome's passage and placed his tongue inside of her tight core. She moaned and pressed his head closer with her hand.

Sesshomaru gave a growl of appreciation, the sound vibrating through Kagome's body. He began to work his tongue in and out of her at a fast pace, bringing Kagome close to her climax with the occasional purr of gratitude. "Sessh-Sesshou-Sesshomaru!" She moaned out loudly in a husky and breathy voice.

Sesshomaru lapped at her juices, not letting any go to waste. He quickly disposed of his boxers, only to be taken by surprise by Kagome launching at him and pushing him onto his back. She lifted her self to be positioned with his erect member, rubbing her core against him, earning a moan from him.

"You never told me the results of the test" He growled out. "That is the last thing on my Mind" Kagome smiled wickedly as she lowered her self onto him. He gave a strangled gasp as Kagome moaned. She lifted herself slowly and came back down at the same pace. She put one hand on Sesshomaru's chest and her other kneaded her breast.

Sesshomaru guided her hips onto him and off. He could feel her muscled tightening around his shaft as she came closer and closer to her release. His too was coming and lifted Kagome faster and faster. "Sesshou, I need you so bad right now. I wanna feel your seed shoot into me and leak out with mine. Please" Kagome murmured as she tried her to reach her climax.

Sesshomaru growled as he lifted himself up and took one pert nipple into his mouth and rolled it in between his teeth. He was so close, his eyes bled red as he pushed Kagome onto her back and pumped into her with demonic speed. He wanted her to submit and she would if it took him all night.

Kagome arched her back as Sesshomaru hit her sweet spot with each rough and fast stroke of his cock. "Yes…yes…oh God, God. Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned out as she finally had her release. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream as Sesshomaru came deep inside of her. He lay next to her for a moment, feeling her walls rippling around him.

He was ready to pull his member out of her and sleep but his beast wasn't. HE was still hard and his eyes were already crimson. Sesshomaru realized in the back of his mind that tonight was the first night of his monthly heat. He flipped Kagome over onto her stomach without ever pulling out and propped her up on her elbows and knees.

Sesshomaru pulled out, earning a moan of protest from Kagome as he did. Their mixed essence slowly leaked out of her, drops hitting the cool silk sheets and the rest falling to her inner-thighs. "Is that what you wanted my little bitch? Did you want for my seed to spill out of you so I can fill your hot tight little sheath with my cock again?" Sesshomaru growled in her ear as he pulled her head back by her raven tresses.

"Yesss" She moaned out as Sesshomaru thrust roughly into her dripping core. He kept his hand in her hair and his other held Kagome by her inner thigh, making bruising imprints on the skin. He rocked his hips faster, grinding their hips together as he pounded into Kagome with a new ferocity.

She half moaned and half whimpered as Sesshomaru thrust hard enough to make her feel pain that felt so good it should be a sin. "Sesshomaru" She gave him a low throaty moan of approval. "Do you like this my little bitch? Do you like when I treat you rough?" Sesshomaru snarled into Kagome's ear as he grabbed her hair tighter and yanked her head back so she could see him.

"Yes" She gasped. "You're going to scream my name until you can't speak tomorrow, right my little bitch?" HE growled low as he licked her neck roughly. "Yes Sesshomaru!" She moaned as loud as she could. "Louder" He ordered. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed as he let go of her hair and grabbed her breast roughly, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger before pulling sharply.

"Louder!" He roared, pounding faster and faster until Kagome's walls clamped down around his girth. He gave a purr of pleasure at the feeling of her tightening muscles and began to push his way through the tightened muscles at a slow pace, hitting Kagome's hilt with such power, her whole body shook from the force. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as he finally granted her release.

"Yes" She slurred out as she fell from her elbows with exhaustion. Sesshomaru however, thrust for what seemed like hours to Kagome until he finally reached his orgasm, his body stiffening as his seed shot into Kagome's womb and his head thrown back as he released a howl of pleasure. He looked down at the woman beneath him who was looking at him with lust still clouding her stormy eyes. He gave her a quick slap on the ass and lay down next to her, gathering her in his arms to try and fall asleep.

Though he was still hard, he thought she could use some rest before morning. "My bitch" Sesshomaru purred, the sound rumbling in his chest like thunder to calm Kagome down. She nodded and moved closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her face in the crook of his neck.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was the first one up the next morning. She unraveled herself from Sesshomaru and frowned when she found she was extremely sore. It seemed that last night, Sesshomaru decided that twice before was not enough to satiate his beast, no at four in the morning, he woke her up with rough nips and bites simply to take her again, three times to be exact.

Though it technically did not count as three since it was only Kagome who came three times and Sesshomaru simply had one big orgasm in the end. She shuddered with pleasure at the thought of the early morning before getting up and putting on the white button up shirt Sesshomaru discarded last night.

She walked into the bathroom and almost screamed at the sight she saw in the mirror. She looked **horrible**! Her eyes were blood shot and red underneath. Her hair was everywhere and she had bruises all over her body. Sighing, Kagome did her hair in a high ponytail and checked for Rin's aura since Souta had brought her over early that morning.

Kagome buttoned the middle button of the shirt and set off to the kitchen to make breakfast. Settling on an English muffin with bacon, eggs, and cheese, Kagome set to work.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome went into Rin's room to get her and noticed immediately that Rin wasn't in the crib. Trying to remain calm, Kagome looked in all the places a toddler could reach in the room. Swallowing tears, Kagome went into her bedroom, knowing that Rin could climb out the crib and sometimes into her room.

She looked high and low and for her baby, tears swelling in her eyes when she came up empty handed each time.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru awoke to a delightful sight. Kagome was on her hands and knees looking under the dresser with her ass in the air. Licking his lips, he stood silently and approached his girlfriend as though she were his prey, hoping she could satisfy his morning wood. HE stood behind and quickly grabbed her hips and ground his ever growing erection against her cunt.

Kagome instinctively pushed back onto Sesshomaru but quickly stood up before things go out of hand. "Kagome" Sesshomaru whined. "Maybe we can screw around **after** we find my baby" She hissed out, wiping away her tears. In a heartbeat Sesshomaru became serious. "Did you check her room?" He asked. "I checked everywhere! I can't even feel her aura" She sobbed.

"I'll try to sniff her out" Sesshomaru drawled, his lips becoming a tight line in anger. HE quickly put on a pair of pants and set off to his mission. Kagome followed him, after grabbing a pair of shorts and pulling them on hastily. Sesshomaru growled as he reached the front door. "What?" Kagome whispered.

"My mother took her out" HE sneered, his nostrils flaring. Kagome looked horror stricken when she heard what he said. "Your mother, but your mother doesn't even know about Rin! What if she took her off somewhere to kill her! Or an adoption agency! Or the paparazzi!" Kagome cried out, her voice cracking.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down as she cried. "Calm down Tenshi. I'm sure they'll be back soon" HE purred. "Calm? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when some woman I barely know takes my child from me and out to who knows where to do who knows what with her?! And you expect me to calm?!" Kagome screamed, pulling away from Sesshomaru to glare at him.

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Naoki with Rin in her arms. Kagome instantly softened and ran up to the two. She grabbed Rin and hugged her tight to her body. "Oh my God. My baby, I thought I was going to lose you" She hiccupped as she cuddled Rin close to her.

"Mommy, no cry" Rin smiled at her mother, wiping Kagome's face with her palm. "No crying. Rin sweetie, are you okay?" Kagome asked urgently. "Yes. Grams take Rin to park! See doggies and babies" Rin giggled as she told her mother. "Oh thank goodness you're okay Rin. I was so worried" Kagome murmured into the toddler's hair. "Rin here Mommy. Rin missed you" She whined.

"I missed you too darling. Come help Mommy pick out her clothes for the day" Kagome kissed Rin's fingers and headed for her bedroom, tears of relief streaming down her face.

When the two were out of sight, Sesshomaru turned to his mother. He gave her a heard glare and he only got a look of feigned innocence back. "Mother" He said her name low, like a warning.

"What?" She shrugged. "You know exactly what! You took Rin without any notice! Kagome was in here for almost two hours searching high and low for her and you had her in the park this whole time?!" Sesshomaru hissed, keeping his voice low so Kagome wouldn't hear. "Well, I just wanted some bonding time with my grand-daughter, considering I didn't even know about her until today" Naoki countered.

"Don't you pin this on Kagome and me! You could have left a note, or called, or woken us up to say where you were taking my child but you didn't! No, instead you had Kagome ready to call the police and report a kidnapping and have yourself arrested! It was idiotic! Moronic if you will and you had no right to do such a thing!" Sesshomaru barked, forgetting the fact that Kagome was in the next room.

"I had no right?! You had no right having a child anyway! That…**girl** in there is **sixteen** years old! She had no business having that child and neither did you! How dare you tell me I have no right to take my own grandchild out when I feel the time to do so?" Naoki snarled back at him.

"We had no business having a child? Mother, you forget that if it wasn't for **that child **you would have no money! That child is the **only** reason you're living here! That child is mine and I love her **as much **as I love Kagome and if you have a problem with it get the fuck out of my house!" Sesshomaru roared as he through the door open.

"Sesshomaru! I am your mother and you will give me the respect I deserve!" Naoki gasped. Sesshomaru gave a bone chilling laugh, it dropped the temperature in the apartment about thirty degrees. "You deserve no respect. What respect comes of a woman who taps into her sons' bank account and trust funds so she may buy shoes, purses, and jewelry? What respect comes of a woman who curses their sons' father simply because she can't have his money?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"He cheated on me! That man didn't leave me a penny and took you away from me! How dare you take his side?" Naoki yelled. "I never said I was taking his side. He was wrong for cheating on you, for having a bastard pup that only represents his infidelity. He is weak, and will forever be weak. But you, you don't deserve any of his money. When he released you as his mate that took your rights to anything with it, including your money. If taking mine is a way to get back at him, get the fuck out of my house" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't mean it. Please. Let me stay" Naoki cried, fake tears in her eyes as she lied through her teeth. "Sesshomaru, let her stay" Kagome's voice pleaded. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Please, I know you don't like her, I mean, neither do I, but she's your mother. You should let her" Kagome defended the older woman.

"Fine" Sesshomaru spat and made his way into the bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, so what did you think? It took me a little while but I did it. So for all of you who badgered me, literally badgered me to post this, it's here! Now I have to work on Untitled Love Story. Ja ne! **


	6. New Ideas

Devious Innocence

_Devious Innocence_

**Okay loyal readers, I'm back with a new chapter of **_Devious Innocence_**. It hasn't been too long since I last updated so I'm going to update now! I'm sure lots of you are jumping for joy since I'm doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, or Blue Bird by Cassie Steele**

_Chapter Six: Some Ideas_

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's retreating back. He was **really **mad. She turned back to the still crying Naoki. "You can cut the act now, he's in the room with Rin" Kagome said blandly. Naoki wiped her face and sniffed. She stood stubbornly with her arms crossed.

Kagome walked up to her and looked her square in the eye. She raised her hand and hit the other woman across the face, hard. Naoki's head snapped to the side as she received the slap. Kagome grabbed a handful of the silver cascading hair and yanked it. She brought Naoki's head close to her face and put her lips to her ear. "If you **ever** pull some shit like this again, I'll kill you without a second thought" She whispered harshly in her ear.

Kagome let go and smiled as she skipped to the bedrooms. "Sesshou, breakfast is ready; I'll reheat it for you!" She called as she walked into the master bedroom. Sesshomaru was holding Rin above him, wiggling her in the air like an airplane, making engine noises.

She squealed and giggled, waving her arms around as if to balance. "Daddy, higher!" She giggled. Sesshomaru stretched his arms out fully to raise the infant up. She gasped at the new height and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arms. She giggled as he tickled her stomach a bit.

"Ahem, breakfast is ready" Kagome repeated as she grinned. Sesshomaru lowered Rin and made the sound of a dying engine. He sat up and pulled Rin into his arms as he got up. She giggled at him. Sesshomaru stood up and swung Rin onto his shoulders. She screamed at the new height and clutched Sesshomaru eyes for support.

Her hands moved from his eyes to his nose as she stared wide-eyed at the doorway as it was only an inch shorter than her. Sesshomaru began walking forward, his hand supporting Rin by her legs and lower back. She swayed back and forth a bit as he walked, bending down to get through the doorway.

Kagome followed after them and scurried into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and put the pan on it. Putting the three bacon, egg, and cheese English muffins in, she pressed them down to heat up a bit. Sesshomaru placed Rin in the high chair and put her toy keys in front of her. He walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

He nuzzled into her neck, nipping slightly. "Are you okay now?" He mumbled in her ear. "I'm fine, me and your mother came to an understanding" She smirked as she placed the sandwiches on plates. He glared at her suspiciously as he let her go. She smiled back innocently as she sat down at the table with all the food.

She set a place for Naoki and gave Rin a bowl of cheerios with no milk (That was suicide waiting to happen). Naoki sauntered into the room casually and sat down. She looked at her plate and sneered slightly before picking it up and sniffing it. Grimacing a bit, she took a tiny bite.

Kagome watched as Naoki silently told her the food was disgusting. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her with a smirk. _"So you came to an understanding?"_ is basically what he was asking. She scowled at him and took a big bite of food. He knew he won by the way Kagome ate in a ferocious manner.

Breakfast was definitely a silent affair.

_Devious Innocence_

Kagome sat in the room left as the studio and clutched her head in one hand the glass of wine in the other. She took a gulp and sighed. She couldn't get the words to the new song she had. "As I swim mermaids dance with me. As I drown they romance with me. They sing sweet little…**lullabies**?" she murmured tried fitting in the last word of the line.

Growling in frustration, she threw the notebook across the room. Sesshomaru came running into the room, looking around like a crazy man. "Sesshou, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up. "What are you doing in here?" He asked after scoping the room for potential danger.

"I threw my notebook across the room. I can't find the right word to put in the line, look" Kagome whined, picking up the book. "As I swim, mermaids dance with me. As I swim, they romance with me. They sing sweet little…" She cut off, pouting a bit. "I put lullabies but of doesn't sound right" She explained, drinking the rest of her wine.

"Try harmonies" Sesshomaru suggested. "They sing sweet little harmonies-It fits, it fits, thank you Sesshou!" Kagome squealed, jumping on him to shower him in kisses and hugs.

"Yeah, work on the song later, come say goodnight to Rin" He ordered holding his hand out to her. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled her self up. She grunted as she came up. Dusting herself off, she proceeded into the hall and down to Rin's room. The toddler was standing up expectantly in her Tinker Bell pajamas as she waited for her parents.

Kagome walked over to the crib and smoothed down Rin's hair. "Goodnight sweetie. Sweet dreams" Kagome whispered, kissing her forehead. "Goo night Mommy" Rin giggled back. Sesshomaru lifted Rin up lay her down on her back. He pulled at her nose and whispered goodnight. Rin smiled back and yawned. Sesshomaru seemed to have that effect on her. Whenever he said goodnight, his voice was so soothing that she felt tired.

He chuckled at her yawn and pulled the covers around her. Turning around, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and led her out of the room.

They went to their bedroom and Kagome got undressed and flopped onto the bed. Sesshomaru followed, flopping down next to her. She moaned and shifted, facing him. "Is this what the rock star life is like? Wanting to throw a tantrum over the songs you're trying to write, bitching with your boyfriend's mom? If it is, I don't want any part in it" She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled Kagome close to him. "Not all the time Koi, besides, you can always have someone else write your songs if it gets too frustrating" He chuckled lightly. "As if, they'll probably have me dressed up like Japanese Barbie and singing pop songs" She scoffed, her lips sneering in disgust. Sesshomaru smiled a bit before turning on his other side.

"Why are you sleeping over there?" Kagome whined, clambering on top of his arm. "Because I feel more comfortable falling asleep on this side. You know I'll turn back over at some point in the night" He told her. She tightened her lips and turned her side, scooting over until their bums were touching.

_Devious Innocence_

Sesshomaru's hand rolled over onto a cold pillow. His eyes shot open, still clouded with sleep as he looked for Kagome. Since the pillow was cold, she must have been gone for a while now. He stood up from bed, flicking his hair over his shoulder, he looked for the pair of boxers he had on yesterday. The door to the bedroom opened as he bent under the bed in search of his undies.

Naoki almost fainted when she saw her son on his knees looking under the bed. She hadn't seen **that **part of him over twelve years. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as he stood up. _'When did he get this…big?'_ she gasped in her mind.

Sesshomaru turned around to the doorway to see his mother blushing and her eyes almost out of head as she held onto the door knob tightly so she wouldn't fall. "Hello mother" He said in a cool voice as he put on his boxers. "Son, put some clothes on" She whispered sharply, still shocked.

He laughed at her expression in his head as he grabbed his flannel pajama pants and tied them. Naoki stood there, swaying back and forth, looking a bit pale. "Mother, perhaps you should go lay down, you look faint" He feigned concern since he was grinning evilly on the inside. _'Serves you right for coming in my room like that'_ he thought childishly. She nodded vigorously, quickly closing the door and scurrying back to her room.

Sesshomaru opened the door again and walked to the recording studio. Kagome was sitting in there with the acoustic guitar, playing out the melody to her new song. She looked up when light flooded in. "Oh, Sesshou! I finally got the chorus to the song and the second verse!" She beamed, jumping up. "Let me hear it" He requested and opened a window before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Kagome sat on a stool and Sesshomaru sat on one in front of her.

"_As I swim mermaids dance with me_

_As I drown they romance with me_

_They sing sweet little harmonies_

_Louder and louder…until I can't breathe_

_Hey bluebird on my shoulder, can you carry me over?_

_I talked to a bluebird, why walk when you can fly_

_She told me 'baby life tastes better when you're high'_

_I said 'hey bluebird, can you take me for ride_

_Leave me on a cloud I'll live with bluebirds in sky'_

_As I walk I can feel the heat_

_As it burns I can smell the sweet_

_Piece by piece I am yours to feast_

_All this pain is seducing me_

_Hey bluebird on my shoulder, can you carry me over?_

_I talked to the bluebird she said why walk when you can fly_

_She told me baby, life tastes better when you're high_

_I said hey bluebird can you take me for a ride_

_Leave me on a cloud I'll live with bluebirds in the sky_

_Bluebird on my shoulder! Can you, can you carry me over!_

_Oh oh_

_I talked to a bluebird she said why walk when you can fly_

_She told me baby life tastes better when you're high_

_I said hey bluebird take me for a ride_

_Leave me on a cloud _

_Live with you in the-live with you I the…sky!"_

Kagome finished the song with the last few notes. Sesshomaru's eyes were raised in surprise. Kagome was usually all about sultry, her music was sensual; something a teenager would play while having sex with someone. This was so…different. It's not like it was deep per say, but it was…strong.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously. "It was…different. Strong. Something more people could relate to. I think it should be your single" Sesshomaru critiqued hesitantly. "Really?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Yeah, your album has a lot of potential, though, I'm sure it has something to do with me producing it" He smirked arrogantly.

"You are so full of yourself" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru shrugged and took a long pull of his cigarette. She jumped from her seat and onto his lap, kissing him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nipped her throat playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "So, about that test…" She started.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and waited with baited breath. "It came out…

_**Devious Innocence**_

_**Ha! A cliffy! You hate me, don't you? I know you do. I can feel it. I felt the need to do that though, so you have to wait until my next update to find out what the test came out as. I hope you enjoyed that…and the song. Cassie Steele is an amazing singer. If you watch Degrassi, you know she plays Manny Santos. Anyway, you should check out her album. Ja ne! **_


	7. Some News

Devious Innocence

_Devious Innocence_

**Yes, I'm back. I know some of you are wondering what I'm doing, you're probably like "Oh, what does she want now" well, I'll tell you. I'm here to entertain you with my story. So if you've read thus far, I hope you enjoy. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

_Chapter Seven: Some News_

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on her and waited with baited breath. "It came out…" Kagome trailed off, losing her nerve. "What did it come out as" Sesshomaru asked softly. "Negative" She squeaked.

Sesshomaru immediately hugged her rather tightly. "Oh thank goodness, I think that cigarette might have had me on my hands and knees begging you for forgiveness" He breathed in her ear. Kagome giggled and snuggled into his hold. "As much as I would like another little one, I don't think we're ready for another one…at least not until Rin is potty trained" Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement before hooking his arm under her legs and carrying her out of the studio. He stopped in the living room, throwing her onto the couch and sitting in what was dubbed his chair. Kagome huffed as she pushed herself up in onto her elbows.

He looked at her with humor in his eyes as he pulled the lever at the side of the chair for the foot rest to come out and the back to go down. Kagome crinkled her nose at him and crossed her arms. Just then, the phone began to ring. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru expectantly since the phone was on the table next to him. "You gonna get that?" He asked. Kagome huffed and stood up to pick up the phone that was right in his reach.

"Hello?" She answered rather testily. _"Kagome, it's Takeo, is Sesshomaru there?" _Takeo, Sesshomaru's manager asked. "The lazy ass is right here, wait a second" Kagome rolled her eyes and handed Sesshomaru the phone. "It's Takeo" She told him before leaving the room to check on Rin. She walked into the lavender painted room and looked to the crib in the center.

Rin slept on her stomach, her face to the side and one hand on her head. Kagome smiled down at the toddler before stroking her hair. She ran her fingers over those rosy, chubby cheeks and over her eye lids. She lifted the girl up into her arms, and rubbed her back.

Rin simply buried her head in Kagome's shoulder and let out a little snort as she went back to sleep. Kagome smiled as she slowly walked to rocking chair in the corner of the room. The door to the nursery opened then. Sesshomaru came in, his normally stoic eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered as she saw the look on his face. "Takeo just told me, that we have a tour date, with Ayumi Hamasaki. We're opening for her" Sesshomaru let a wide grin onto his face.

Kagome smiled right back. She wanted to jump up and hug him and scream that it was great. "Oh my God, that wonderful!" She squealed. "I know. Ayumi is huge! And we're opening for her!" Sesshomaru was so excited; he didn't know what to do. He felt like ripping his hair out and jumping off a cliff.

"How longs the tour?" She asked, stroking Rin's hair affectionately. Sesshomaru's smile faltered at that. "A month" He said straight forward. Kagome smile dropped from her face as well. "Um…when do you leave" She asked. "Tomorrow" He breathed out, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, um…that's wonderful" Kagome nodded her head, a forced smile on her lips. "I know it's long time, we don't have to go" He offered. "Are you kidding me, I be pissed if you didn't." Kagome shook her head. "Really?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, start packing, I want to feed Rin" Kagome smiled. "You're still breast feeding her?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked. "Of course! Normal mothers feed their children until they're at least three" Kagome pointed out. Sesshomaru raised his eye brows before leaving. Kagome sat back in the rocking chair, cradling Rin against her breasts.

"Rin, open your eyes for me" Kagome cooed, rubbing her nose on her cheek. The infant stirred, turning her head and opening her mouth to breathe that way. Kagome rubbed her nose against the baby's cheek again, a bit harder this time. Rin groaned and pressed her head into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome raised a brow. "You want to be stubborn? Fine, be that way" She whispered before tickling the unsuspecting little girl on her neck.

Rin sprung to life, squirming around and trying to get away from Kagome's French tipped fingers. "Mommy!" She hollered, trying to get her to stop. Kagome stopped her fingers and adjusted Rin. "Are you hungry sweetie" Kagome asked as she began to open the usual button up shirt she stole from Sesshomaru.

"Yes!" Rin nodded eagerly. She opened her mouth and pointed to it with her hand. Her mother smiled as she brought the dark headed girl to her breasts. Rin latched on, greedily sucking in search of her mother's nourishment.

Kagome sat back and closed her eyes, relaxing for the fifteen minutes that needed to past.

Sesshomaru put the suitcase down on the bed and went through his drawers, grabbing six pairs of boxers. _"Really, how many am I going to need for a month?'_ he thought as he packed. He grabbed a months worth of socks, his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, phone charger and laptop and tossed those into the suitcase-minus the laptop.

He had to pack before Kagome was finished so she wouldn't redo it for him. He ran to the closet and grabbed an armful of jeans mixed with shorts and one pair of dress pants. He grabbed some t-shirts and dress shirts from the drawer before tossing his brush in as an after thought.

He quickly zipped it up when he smelt her scent coming closer to the bedroom. Kagome stepped into the doorway and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, acting as if he had not been doing what he had just been doing.

"Sesshomaru, I already know what you're trying to do so, move and let me pack for you" She ordered as she cradled Rin more unto her breasts when she felt the toddler loosing grip of the nipple. Sesshomaru sighed as he moved from in front of the suitcase. "Do you expect me to open it by with my teeth?" Kagome snapped, jutting her chin down to emphasize the fact that she was holding Rin with both hands.

Sesshomaru opened the suitcase, mimicking his girlfriend as he did. Kagome clearly saw what he did but let it go.

She looked at the mess that was supposed to be Sesshomaru's clothes for the next thirty days. "Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get the feeling that you do this on purpose so that I'll just redo it for you" Kagome sighed as she pressed Rin back onto her breast. She adjusted the girl into one arm and walked over to the suit case and tossed everything out.

"First, why the hell is there only six pairs of boxers in there, are you going to wash every five days or something? Get another 24 please." Kagome scoffed. "All men have the exact same sense of cleanliness, if you ever get married Rin, pound these rules into their head" Kagome said in a hushed voice to the toddler still suckling on her breast.

Rin's big honey eyes looked up at her before going back to the task at hand. Sesshomaru returned from the dresser with all his underwear in hand. "You act like I'm not going to wash anything" Sesshomaru pouted as he sat on the bed. "Are you, are you really?" Kagome challenged as she began to fold the silk boxers over and place them in the suitcase.

Her cell phone alarm began to ring, telling her it was time for Rin's feeding to stop. She halted the packing for a moment to ease the tip of her breast out of Rin's mouth. The girl immediately stopped sucking, by now realizing the routine that she was following now.

"Burp her please?" Kagome asked, handing Sesshomaru the towel that was over her shoulder. He took it and laid it over his to cradle his daughter against his shoulder and pat her back gently. Kagome continued repacking his suitcase, organizing the shirts and pants by occasion. "Sesshomaru, do you plan to wear the same sneakers everyday?" Kagome asked him when she realized he had no shoes prepared.

She tsked at him before going into the closet, to the shoe rack and getting his all white uptowns, the black ones with gold checks, and the last ones were the white with blue checks. She put them on the bottom of the suitcase before placing the clothes over them and then the boxers.

After finishing with that, Kagome looked to his toiletries, seeing a brush, toothpaste, and a toothbrush, she let out a laugh. Sesshomaru looked up from his playing with Rin to his girlfriend. "Are you going to wash? Where is the soap?" She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom for soap. She came out with hers, winter blossom-a mix of plum and lavender.

"Kagome, why are you packing **your** soap for me?" Sesshomaru interrupted her putting it in the top compartment of the suitcase. "So you can think of me in the shower. It's basically my scent, besides what you say is orange blossom and what ever you said" Kagome smiled softly as she packed the soap. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes as she did.

"Excuse me" She whispered and walked briskly to the bathroom and shut the door. She ran over to the toilet and sat down, taking deep breaths so as to calm her nerves. The tears slowly leaked out of her eyes as she took shaky breaths, her mind couldn't seem to let go of the fact she had to survive a week without her boyfriend, the father of her child, the love of her life! As much as she hated to admit it, she depended on him, how couldn't she, he depended on her as well.

Wiping her eyes, Kagome stood up and turned on the hot water and placed a washcloth under it before pressing it to her eyes to take away from the red that probably surrounded them.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom smiling. Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare but said nothing on the matter. "Okay, you're all packed" She assured him and took the towel from his shoulder.

"I-m just going to go wash this" She stammered and left the room. She walked into the kitchen, and to the sink. Naoki was sitting at the table drinking some wine when Kagome walked in. "You know Kagome, you really are pitiful" Naoki began.

"Not now Naoki" Kagome snipped. "I meant, my son is about to leave for a month and you want to mope around here with this pity me attitude, suck it up. All you're doing is making him feel guilty. And as much as I dislike you and him, I don't like seeing my baby upset" Naoki finished with a growl.

Kagome looked at the towel in her hand and back at Naoki. Was she really going to sit in the house for a month, with nothing but a baby and a shrew of a mother as her company? Hell no! She was gonna spend some time with her family and-surprisingly enough, some friends from high school.

She dropped the towel in the sink and marched back to the bedroom. She walked in on Sesshomaru testing Rin. "What are these?" He asked, pointing to his eyes. "Eyes!" Rin chirped. "Good" He praised her with a little pat on the head. "Ahem!" Kagome interrupted.

Sesshomaru glanced up to her before back to Rin who was looking at her mother as well. Kagome smiled cheekily back before walking to Sesshomaru. She bent down to his ear and whispered "Let's put Rin to bed early tonight" before giving the shell a sensual lick.

Sesshomaru raised a brow to her. "Indeed" was his reply.

_Devious Innocence_

That night, Rin was definitely put to bed early. Naoki had other plans as she said and left the house. And, surely enough-like the air we breath, Sesshomaru claimed Kagome's body over and over until she felt like passing out from the orgasms. He savored each taste of her skin rememorizing all the crevices of her mouth and each line of her body. He paid homage to each full mound of her breasts, and spent hours upon hours ravishing her.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up at eight to get ready. Kagome was next to him, her eyes opened as she stared at him. He usual eyes that always looked half closed were now wide like they had been three years ago. She had her hands placed under her head and the sheet pulled up to her breasts, hiding them from the cold air circulating the room.

He looked into her eyes and saw all the happiness and sorrow in them. He moved her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "How long have you been up?" He asked. "An hour, making sure you had everything you needed" She smiled at him. Sesshomaru sat up, running his hand through his hair to move it from his face.

"I need to get dressed" He told her as he stood up. "Your clothes are laid out for you" She assured him, pointing to the ironing board.

Kagome stood up from the bed, grabbing her robe off the hook near it and shrugged it on. She sat on the bed and waited for Sesshomaru to get out the shower. He came back in his towel and quickly began to dress considering the fact that the taxi was coming at eight thirty to get him.

Kagome got up and went to the kitchen to begin making some coffee. She poured it into a paper cup and put it on a lid. It was black, just the way Sesshomaru liked it. It was nice and hot when he came out the bedroom. She held the cup out to him and he took it with a smile.

Then, the doorbell rang and Sesshomaru went to get it. There was Kouga, waiting for him. Kagome got up and hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you" She whispered. "I love you too" He murmured back. "Be safe, and tell me when you get there" She told him before pushing him out the door.

"Oh, and let's get something straight, I don't want you getting drunk, partying with other women, or having sex with other women. And if I smell one on you, and trust me, I will-I will rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat. Do you understand me" Kagome threatened, her aura crackling to prove her point.

"Kagome, you're taking the fun out of touring! It's all about the sex money and beer" Kouga objected.

Kagome turned her attention to the wolf youkai glancing her up and down. She grabbed his ear and brought it down to her face. "Now, let me tell something to you. If I find out you're screwing girls besides Ayame, I'll rip your balls off and make you suck them before forcing them down your throat" Kagome growled to him, pinching the tip of his ear with her nails to make her point.

"Ow! Okay, I get it, now stop!" Kouga pleaded, closing his eyes and whining. Kagome released his ear and gave him a pointed glare. "I'm leaving. Your girlfriend is violent" Kouga said before running to the elevator.

She turned back to Sesshomaru who was quietly sipping his coffee and took it away from him. "If you do screw up, I swear to go I will tear you apart" She growled darkly before smiling. "Have a nice trip" She kissed his cheek before closing the door.

_**Devious Innocence**_

**Okay, another chapter done. I'm happy so I hope you are too. Okay, I'm attempting to update things rather quickly for once so, bye!**


End file.
